


Adjustment Period

by Seathesilverlining (untilweseeawingshot)



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brains and Brawn - Freeform, Brotherly secrets, Brothers, Casual Relationship, Comfort, Coming Out, Date Night, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good secrets and surprises, Grandma Tracy knows her boys, Jeff just needs to realise they're adults now, Jobannon, M/M, Old Friends, Pen and Ink, Scayo, Sisters, Slight Panic Attack, The boys are trying not to overwhelm jeff, Tracy Family - Freeform, adjusting to family life, but Jeff bless him is overwhelming the boys, cute couple stuff, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 35,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/Seathesilverlining
Summary: “He likes her. A lot. Hell, the boy loves her, he’s told me so. And that kind of attachment doesn’t come easily from John.”
Relationships: Brains/Virgil Tracy, Captain Ridley O'Bannon/John Tracy, Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy, Tanusha "Kayo" Kyrano/Scott Tracy
Comments: 196
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this can be read off of the end of 'Who's Gonna Tell him?' but I didn't write it with that in mind.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

When John finally stirred, he took a moment to remember where exactly he was. The sun filtering through the curtains told him he wasn’t on Thunderbird Five, but the lack of salt in the air told him he wasn’t on Tracy Island either.

“Mm… Good morning spaceman.”

A gentle hand reached out to brush some of his hair from his face.

He opened his eyes about halfway and looked across into a pair of bright blue ones. He smiled, pulling her closer.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” He muttered against her lips.

She huffed a laugh but drew him in all the same.

He swiped his tongue across the seam of her lips and their kisses became heated but lazy.

She pressed herself closer to him.

Good morning indeed.

“You know, the past few nights, you’ve slept the soundest I’ve ever seen you.” Ridley told him as he made them breakfast.

“That’s because we don’t usually get to do a lot of sleeping when we’re together.” He smirked and she threw something at him.

“You know what I mean. You’re usually so restless and... Flinchy. But the past few nights you’ve seemed so at peace.”

“I wouldn’t know.” He shrugged. “I don’t tend to watch myself sleep.”

“We’re really on the sarcasm this morning, aren’t we?”

“You love it.”

“I love _you_.”

“I love you too.”

“Which is why I can tell something’s changed.” She leaned across the counter to snag a blueberry out of the bowl.

“If you keep eating them there won’t be enough for the pancakes.” He chastised, moving the fruit further out of her reach.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, or rather not on your mind anymore.”

“I think…” He hesitated a little, considering how to properly word things. “I think it’s having Dad back. I feel like I can live my life a little more. I still feel responsible for my brothers, I’m always going to, but I don’t feel _completely_ responsible anymore. Does that make sense?”

She nodded, staying silent in order to encourage him to say more.

“Doing this. Being here, with you. Comms dark. It feels so easy now, I don’t have to watch my brothers twenty-four seven because it’s not my job anymore.”

It made sense.

Now that the patriarch of the family was back it must be easier for the boys who grew up with the weight of the world on their shoulders to take it off of them from time to time and just be the people they are. It must be a relief, especially for the two eldest.

“Can we eat breakfast now or do you have more questions?”

Her stomach growled before she could answer.

“Blueberry pancakes coming right up Captain.”

“You’re the best boyfriend in the world.”

John glanced over to her, suspicion clouding turquoise eyes.

“What do you want?”

Ridley laughed. “Nothing! I just wanted you to know.”

“And?” John cocked an eyebrow at her.

“ _And_ for you to cook every meal I ever eat planet-side ever again, because those were the best pancakes I’ve eaten in my life.”

John smiled. “I’ll make you waffles tomorrow.”

“Am I going to fit back into my spacesuit after this week?”

“I’m sure we can find a way to work it all off somehow.” He shrugged.

“You must be mad if you think I’m going for a run in this heat!” She teased.

“I’m sure we could figure out an indoor alternative.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

They were barely an inch apart when John’s phone rang just once, and Alan’s hologram appeared.

 _“Woah!”_ Holographic Alan covered his eyes.

John drew a breath in through gritted teeth but composed himself quickly.

“What’s going on Alan?”

_“Uh… Well…”_

“You can take your hands away from your eyes now.” Ridley told him

Alan cleared his throat before speaking again and moved around a bit, looking around as though he was checking his surroundings.

“This phone call had better not be because you and Gordon are playing hide and seek with Virgil or Scott because you’ve pissed them off again.”

_“It’s not! And besides, that only happened once!”_

“Then what’s going on?”

_“Dad’s been asking where you are, and we don’t know what to say.”_

“Do you know how suspicious the fact that you’ve called me is going to look?”

_“Yeah, I know. But we wanted to know what you want us to say. Even Grandma doesn’t know what to say, so she went to cook dinner just to get out of the discussion.”_

John looked at Ridley. They’d been together for a while now, they loved each other, and the rest of the family knew, so why not Dad?

“Just tell him the truth.”

Ridley slipped her hand into his under the counter and he knew he’d made the right choice.

_"That you’ve ditched us for your girlfriend?”_

John pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a slow breath at Alan's lack of tact. “Not in so many words. But yes.”

“I take everything back; Virgil is my favourite.” Ridley said as she rose from her seat and started clearing their dishes.

_“No, sorry Ridley! I didn’t mean it like that- - Wait, I was your favourite?”_

“Alan.”

 _“Sorry big bro.”_ Alan’s voice had dropped to a whisper.

“What are you doing?”

_“Hiding. He hasn’t found me to ask me where you are yet, but I’ve heard him asking everyone else, which is why I’ve called you now.”_

John sighed, frustrated. “Just stop hiding and if Dad asks you, tell the truth. Is there anything else?”

_“Nope! Nope, all good here… Just, just that…”_

“Good. Now, if you don’t mind.” John hung up the phone and turned the screen to face the table. “Virgil is your favourite?”

“No,” Ridley shook her head as she washed up. “It’s still Alan. I just wanted to make him squirm.”

“Good idea. Now, where were we?”

“I am going to finish these dishes and then I’m going to get a shower.”

“Oh.”

She set the last plate in the drying rack, making a point of doing everything slowly.

When she passed him, she tugged on his hand, pulling him out of his seat.

“You’re coming too.”

“ _Oh.”_


	2. Chapter 2

“Did you call John?” Virgil hissed as Alan’s blond head appeared in the door to his studio, looking suspiciously around the room before stepping in. “You’re safe. He’s not here.”

“Good.” The youngest breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah, I did.” He moved into a space that was around a corner so that he would be out of view from the door and sat down on the floor.

“You know that won’t work right? He’ll never believe I’m talking to myself.”

“So? It works for now.”

“Fair enough.” Virgil shrugged. “What did John say?”

“To tell the truth.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I was just as surprised as you.”

“Huh… How did Ridley seem with that?”

“She didn’t look bothered by it. I think she’s taking John’s lead on everything. She’s pretty chill for a GDF agent.” It was Alans turn to shrug. “You’re her favourite by the way.”

“Really?” Virgil looked around his canvas. “Thought it would have been you.”

“Apparently it was, but I made a comment about John ‘ditching us for his girlfriend’” Alan watched Virgil roll his eyes. “And now it’s you.”

“You know she’s winding you up, right?”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Boys?” Jeff’s voice travelled down the hallway as his steps got closer to the studio doorway.

“Oh crap.” Alan whispered.

“In here Dad.” Virgil called out.

Alan stared at him.

“What was I supposed to do?” Virgil hissed in response.

Jeff was at the door a moment later.

“Hey, Virgil. Did I hear Alan before?”

Virgil didn’t speak, just pointed to his littlest brother with his paintbrush. Since Jeff couldn’t see him yet Alan scowled at his brother, before leaning forward, putting his head around the corner.

“Hey Dad!”

“Hi Sprout.” Jeff smiled. “Do _you_ know where John is? No one seems to know, or at least they don’t want to tell me," He looked at Virgil who pointedly ignored him and continued painting. "And EOS is just giving me radio silence.”

“He’s in Florida.” Alan squeaked the words out too fast; he could see Virgil’s shoulders shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter.

“Florida?” Jeff looked confused. “Why is he in Florida?”

“Stayingwithhisgirlfriend.”

“What?”

Virgil took over. “If John’s in Florida he’ll be with his girlfriend.”

“Oh.” Jeff was silent for a moment. “John has a girlfriend?”

“Yeah.” Virgil answered. “She’s nice. You’d like her.”

“How long has this been a thing?”

“Going on for a couple of years now, I think? We don’t know exactly when they got together, but I’d put money on it being not long after they met.”

Alan nodded.

“He talks more to Scott and Lady Penelope about stuff like this though. So if you want to know, you’re best off asking them.”

“Noted.” Jeff nodded. “You say she’s nice, have you all met her?”

“Yeah, she came over for John’s birthday last year.”

“So it’s serious?”

“I’d say so.”

“Hm.” Jeff was silent again. “I’ve been home for six months and this is the first I’ve heard of him visiting her…”

“Well they don’t usually have down time at the same time.” Alan shrugged.

“What?”

“She’s an astronaut too, with the GDF. She’s the Captain up on Global One.” Virgil explained. “They spend most of their time together on Thunderbird Five, Global One is too busy.”

"Another astronaut..." Jeff smiled and huffed a laugh. “Go figure.”

“It’s part of how they met actually, but I’ll let John explain that one.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I gave Colonel Casey a random first name because I can’t find any reference to an actual one anywhere, if I’m wrong please correct me.*  
> Also I'm sorry this is so short, I didn't realise how short it was until it came to posting!

_“You want me to tell you about who?”_

“Your Captain. O’Bannon, up on Global One.” A quick search had told him her name, but nothing else, not even a file photo.

_“ **Why?** ”_

Jeff rolled his eyes. “It’s not like that Tal. I don’t want to recruit her. My boys have mentioned her.”

His old friend bristled. So she knew too.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

_“Tell you what?”_

“You know full well what.”

Colonel Tahlia Casey sighed and sat down in the chair behind her, running a hand over her face.

_“You’re my friend Jeff, but it really wasn’t any of my business to tell you your son’s business.”_

“Well now it is. Tell me about her.”

 _“You’d like her.”_ Was the only information she offered.

“So I’ve been told.”

 _“She’s a good person, that’s all that should matter."_ She almost snapped, but her face softened. _From what I can gather from the Eden Generation Ship mission report and debrief, she and John hit it off right away.”_

Jeff tried his best to sounds nonchalant with his next question. “Does she live near Cape Canaveral?”

Colonel Casey stared at him.

“Well?”

She stared at him again before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. _“Jeff, for everyone’s sake, don’t do what you’re thinking. Wait for them to come to you.”_

“I’m not thinking anything. Just curious.”

_“I’m not telling you where she lives.”_

“So you _do_ know.”

Before Colonel Casey could speak again there was a knock on the office door just before it opened to reveal Scott’s grimacing face.

“Grandma told me to tell you dinner’s ready…”

Jeff also pulled a face. Colonel Casey smirked.

“Oh, hey Colonel Casey!” Scott smiled warmly at her hologram.

 _“Hi Scott.”_ She retuned his smile. _“Glad I caught you. Can you please tell your father not to meddle in your brother’s business?”_

“Which brother?” Scott tried to joke, but quickly realised she was serious. “Oh. John?”

 _“Yes, John.”_ She turned back to Jeff. _“Remember what I said. Leave them alone. Let them come to you. Goodbye Jeff. Scott.”_ She nodded at each of them before disconnecting.

“Goodbye Colonel…” Scott shuffled a little nervously in the doorway, turning his attention back to his father. “So, uh, dinner or…?”

“I want you to tell me about Captain O’Bannon.”

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

They had ventured out of Ridley’s house once, in the morning, and since that they had gotten changed into some lighter clothes, turned up the AC and closed all of the curtains to block out the heat.

“I can’t cope. I’m not built for this.”

Ridley looked over to him, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Don’t say it." He wagged a finger at her, doing a fantastic impression of his grandmother. "Don’t you say it.”

“One day, you’re going to be out in the sun and turn into one giant freckle.”

John laughed. “Okay, that’s not what I was expecting.”

“You are. When we’re up in space and you have the full spacesuit on you can only see the very few on your face, off with your clothes and you’re covered in the things. But the coverage seems to be infinite when you’ve been in the sun for a little bit.” She traced a pattern formed by some freckles on his arm, like constellations, ironic.

“I’m just thankful I haven’t burned yet.”

“Hm… That would put a dampener on things.” Ridley agreed.

“Yeah, no more amazing breakfasts.” He grinned at her, she rolled her eyes when he added a wink.

“I swear. You’re insatiable.” But never-the-less leaned into him, resting a hand on his thigh.

“Probably something to do with all the gravity.” He shrugged, putting an arm around her and pretending to ignore her hand.

“So, is this what you want to do all day?” She turned, pressing herself closer, adding more pressure to her touch. “Stay inside, just me and you, minimal clothing…”

“Well, I did have two whole weeks up there alone while you were down here.” His tone was low, as he pressed closer. “We have to make up for lost time somehow.”

“Hm… I couldn’t agree more…”

She was just leaning in to kiss him when the holocom in the middle of her coffee table sprang to life and the form of another GDF agent appeared.

John and Ridley sprang apart, though they had no need to. Almost everyone who mattered at the GDF, and International Rescue knew the score. And to those who didn't, they were two consenting adults and it was nobody else's business. 

Looking over to the holocom John was relieved to see a familiar face, one that thankfully wasn't Colonel Casey.

“What do you want Rigs?” Ridley ground out, annoyed by the intrusion.

“Captain Rigby, nice to see you again.” John greeted the GDF agent pleasantly. 

_“Thank you for at least being polite John, but I definitely interrupted something.”_

“Yeah. You did.” Ridley answered shortly.

Captain Rigby’s holographic form tried to hold in a laugh but didn’t manage.

“Urgent." He cleared his throat, trying to regain some composure. _"Couldn’t wait, message from Colonel Casey herself. For both of you.”_

John, whose brain had been preparing various excuses and readying himself to leave the room for a few moments while the other two discussed GDF business, started.

“What kind of message?”

 _“She had an..."_ Captain Rigby cleared his throat again. _"Interesting call from Colonel Tracy this morning.”_

“Oh, for fu- -”

Ridley cut John off with a gentle squeeze to his side.

“What kind of an interesting conversation?”

_“Apparently he was asking about you O'Bannon, though more specifically the two of you.”_

Ridley watched John carefully. Their relationship was very out in the open, it would make things extremely difficult were it not to be in their personal and professional circles. But they had both maintained from early on that while the relationship was known about, privacy was key, another reason they spent all of their time together on Thunderbird Five; only EOS to consider, and she thankfully left them alone unless it was urgent. He was the more private one of the two, given that his two circles consisted of exactly the same people, his family knew him well enough not to pry, and that he would offer the information when he was ready. That's not to say they didn't tease him, they were family, and it was merciless, but John gave as good as he got. 

Ridley found herself a little worried at how he might react to his fathers enquiries. She knew they'd given Alan permission to 'spill the beans' as it were, but they both seemed to have thought that Jeff Tracy would wait for his second eldest son to arrive back home and then ask any questions he had, not go straight to calling Colonel Casey.

“And she got you to call us to tell us that?” Further irritation crept into Ridley’s voice.

_“No- - Well, yes, but that’s not all.”_

John’s head fell to his hands. “Please don’t say what I think you’re going to say.”

_“She’s worried he might do something stupid like come to Florida.”_

John groaned loudly. It sounded exactly like something his father might do. Now he knew where Scott's 'man of action' complex came from. Can't just leave well enough alone, must have answers straight away.

_“She wanted to give you a heads up, but she couldn’t do it herself.”_

“Obviously, messenger boy.” Ridley smirked.

_“Hey, I’m only following orders space surveyor.”_

“Lackey.”

_“Damsel in distress.”_

“Glorified prison guard.”

“Alright! Enough, children, please.” John lifted his head and cut in before Rigby could get out a comeback. “Thank you for the head’s up Captain Rigby. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to remotely disable every ship on the island from accepting my father’s authorisation codes.”

“Bye Rigs.” Ridley ended the call just as Rigby opened his mouth, no doubt hoping for a chance to get the last word. She turned to John. “Can you actually do what you said?”

“No.” He felt her sag against him. “But EOS can.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that I didn't realise was so short until it came to posting! Sorry!

After Scott hadn’t offered him much more than two rescue reports of information, Jeff had decided his mother was probably the best bet. Unfortunately for him, she had taken the side of his old friend.

“Don’t you dare interrupt them Jefferson Tracy. I’m warning you.” She waved a spoon at him almost threateningly. “I raised you better than that.”

“Mom, I just want to know what’s going on in their lives. I’ve already missed so much.”

“And you’ll miss a hell of a lot more of John’s if you push him. He’s always been a quiet boy that mostly kept to himself, this isn’t anything new. He’s never really had friends outside the family, unless you count Lady Penelope and Parker, which I don’t because they _are_ essentially family.” His mother sighed. “But, if you want to know… You could tell he liked Ridley right from the off, and vice versa. She’s intelligent, funny, and quick with a comeback; sound familiar?”

He nodded, just like Lucy.

“He likes her. A lot. Hell, the boy loves her, he’s told me so. And that kind of attachment doesn’t come easily from John.”

“I know…”

“Then don’t force him to talk to you.” The spoon was back. “If you make him feel uncomfortable, he might shut you out of that part of his life entirely. It’s a good sign that he allowed Alan to tell you. Let that be enough for now.”

He nodded again, then his head snapped up. “Hang on. What do you mean _allowed_ Alan to tell me?”

“Do you really think any one of them would have offered up the information without John’s permission?”

Jeff hesitated. He was their _dad_ , of course they’d tell him, wouldn’t they? As kids Gordon had loved to tattle on his second eldest brother, but even he had avoided the conversation, going so far as to get Kayo to take him to London (Gordon’s attachment to the English peeress was another conversation he wanted to have).

He’d been gone for so long. Sometimes it was hard to adjust to his boys being grown adults now.

His mother seemed to read his mind. “They’re a lot closer than you left them kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos and comments are definitely appreciated! Hope you're enjoying the ride so far!


	6. Chapter 6

_“He’s done what?”_ John’s holographic image actually had the audacity to laugh at Scott’s discomfort.

“He’s cornered everyone. And I mean _everyone._ Gordon even begged Kayo to take him to London. Dad almost called Penny this afternoon until Grandma reminded him of the time difference.” Scott groaned in frustration and sank further down into the chair, why did he have to be the oldest? “What are we supposed to do? He clearly wants to talk to you.”

_“Well I’m glad he’s leaving us alone.”_

“Colonel Casey told him to stay out of it, so has Grandma according to EOS. He’s even bothered her too.”

Sometimes EOS and her constant presence still creeped Scott out, and he was wary of her, despite the full confidence that John, Alan and Brains gave her; but when her spying worked to his advantage Scott had to admit he had a soft spot for his cyber niece.

_“I know. She popped up earlier asking if it was okay that she was actively ignoring him. The conversation is going to be awkward enough when I get home. I might jump straight out of Shadow and into the space elevator.”_

“I’ll get Kayo to make sure you don’t.” Scott told him flatly.

 _“I’d like to see you get Kayo to do anything she doesn’t want to.”_ John retorted with a scoff. Scott knew where EOS got it from now.

“I will personally strap you to Shadow’s passenger seat.” Kayo walked out of Scott’s en-suite and into view of the holocom, towel drying her hair.

 _“This is a development I wasn’t expecting!”_ Ridley’s head appeared next to John’s as she fastened her earrings.

John raised his eyebrows. _“How about you let Dad interrogate the two of you instead?”_

“Learning this information is a privilege.” Kayo sat down on the side of the bed behind where Scott sat at his desk.

“Besides,” Scott shrugged. “This is a new thing. You two have been together for what, like two years now?”

 _“Two years **exactly** , next week.” _John told them, smiling when Ridley kissed his cheek.

 _“Good boy.”_ She patted his head.

Scott and Kayo laughed.

 _“We’ll even get to celebrate in style, back up among the stars.”_ Ridley grinned as she wound her arms around John’s neck from where she leaned over the couch.

Scott smiled lightly; she was perfect for John.

 _“So, at the risk of sticking my nose where it doesn’t belong, what exactly is… **This**?” _John asked, gesturing between his older brother and adopted sister.

Scott and Kayo looked at each other for a moment and seemed to unanimously settle on a shrug.

 _“Dating?”_ Ridley offered.

John looked around at her.

_“Seeing where things go?”_

John inclined his head to agree.

_“Friends with benefits?”_

_“Please stop.”_ John’s head was now in his hands.

_“Friends who fuck on occasion?”_

_“Ridley.”_ He warned.

“A mixture between B, C, and D at the moment?” Scott sounded unsure, and looked to Kayo for confirmation, she nodded.

 _“If I’d asked that you’d have knocked me out when I got home.”_ John muttered.

Kayo examined her nails with an air of nonchalance. “I would.” She confirmed. “No space for at least another week, with a nice little concussion as a bonus gift.”

Ridley laughed. _“I’m just going to grab my shoes and then I’m ready to go.”_ She kissed John’s cheek again. “ _Nice to speak to you guys!”_ She waved as she left view.

“You too!” Scott and Kayo responded.

John watched her walk out of view with a smile on his face, then his eyes returned to Scott and Kayo.

“Did you pick it up? Do you have it?” Scott asked, almost eagerly.

_“I did, I do.”_

“Fantastic.”

“Have what?” Kayo crawled to the end of the bed to get a closer look at John. “What do you have?”

The brothers shared a knowing look.

_“You’ll see.”_

“Tell me…”

John cut her off immediately. _“Don’t try the whining little sister voice, you just lost that privilege.”_

 _“Okay, I’m ready!”_ They heard Ridley call from out of view.

_“Coming! See you both later. And don’t worry, we can keep this to ourselves.”_

“You had better keep this to yourself John Tracy.” Kayo warned.

John laughed at what he knew to be a mostly empty threat.

_“Goodnight,”_

“Goodnight, have fun you two!”

Scott sat at his desk for a moment, smiling to himself.

“What’s going on?” Kayo persisted. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“It’s a secret Kayo.” Scott insisted.

“But I…”

“I gave John my word I wouldn’t tell anybody.” He rose from his chair and made his way over to the bed, crawling up it almost predatorially and pinning her beneath him as he went. “Unfortunately for your curiosity, that includes you.” He lowered himself slightly to peck her lips.

Kayo frowned like a petulant child.

Scott laughed. “I’m still not telling you.”

“Fine. But it’s something for Ridley though, isn’t it?” She was still bargaining for information.

“ _Kayo…_ ” Scott sighed, screwing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Fine. Fine…”

She raised her right leg slightly and, pressing a knee to his side, flipped them over. The mattress bounced underneath them.

Scott breathed a laugh, now pinned beneath her.

“Can I help you?” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

She shifted in a way that made him gasp, and bit her bottom lip as she looked down at him, green eyes shining.

“Maybe you can.”

Scott raised an eyebrow, apparently it was fun to go from predator to prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I left Scayo of out of the relationship tags but I wasn't sure if I was going to include them at first!  
> Hope you're enjoying the ride so far!


	7. Chapter 7

While not unwelcome by any means, the roar of jet engines on the Creighton-Ward estate at nine in the morning had been decidedly unexpected, and Parker had been less than impressed when the second youngest Tracy brother had simply let himself into the manor as though it was where he belonged.

“I need somewhere to hide.”

Penelope had laughed at him for all of five seconds before she realised he was serious.

“I better not have an angry Scott or Virgil banging on my door in the next half an hour.”

“H’at least they would have the decency to knock, Mi’lady.”

“You _won’t_ , I promise.” Gordon put a hand over his heart and ignored Parkers snide comment.

So she had cancelled her plans for the day (she’d be lying if she hadn’t been the tiniest bit happy at having to do so) and spent a quiet day at the estate with Gordon instead, under the watchful eyes of Sherbet and Parker of course.

Gordon had eventually explained the situation to her; she had thought his reaction a bit extreme, but she wasn’t exactly mad about having him to herself for the day, so she didn’t say anything.

They were now curled up on the sofa together, an almost empty bottle of wine between them and Sherbet snoring away in Gordons lap. The little pug had never taken to any of the other boys this way, not even John who the pup liked more than most people.

“As amazing as today has been Penny, I better call Kayo for my ride home before it gets too late and she tells me where to go.”

“Stay.” The word was out of her mouth before she could stop it, and she felt him flinch.

“What?”

“Stay.” She repeated. “It’s not like you haven’t before…”

Gordon swallowed thickly. “Things were different _before_ though… I wouldn’t want- -”

She cut him off. “Please?”

“You want me to stay?”

“Very much so.”

“Here, with you?”

She snorted in a most unladylike way (blame the wine) and rolled her eyes “I’m not going to make you sleep in the garden Gordon.”

“But I don’t have any…” He remembered that they all kept a change of clothes at the manor for emergencies.

“Gordon, if you don’t want to stay, that’s okay too.”

He could read the look on her face; she was trying to respect his boundaries and not feel rejected by his protests at the same time.

“I want to stay Pen. But I don’t want to overstep.”

“You wouldn’t be. I offered.”

He hadn’t stayed over at the manor since this new thing between them became a thing, for fear of putting a foot wrong and overstepping the mark. He didn’t want her to think he was getting ahead of himself; he knew Parker already thought that. But he was strangely comfortable here, almost like he was at home.

“Okay.”

Sleeping arrangements agreed, they finished the bottle of wine and while she cleared things away, he retreated to the room he and Alan usually shared when they stayed over to retrieve his change of clothes and take a quick shower.

When he re-emerged, wearing some comfy pyjama pants patterned with tropical fish and a t-shirt emblazoned with a cartoon squid on the front, he found Sherbet waiting for him outside the bedroom door, tongue lolling out of his mouth and tail wagging like a tiny helicopter blade.

“One day you’re going to wag that tail so fast you’ll actually take off.”

Sherbet barked happily at him.

Gordon laughed. “C’mon little buddy, let’s go find your mom.”

Sherbet barked happily again and began to lead the way.

He followed Sherbet all the way back downstairs and into the kitchen where Penelope was standing on a countertop putting their plates and glass’s away.

“If you laugh at me Gordon Tracy, I _will_ make you sleep in the garden.”

Gordon chuckled lightly and she shot him a glare.

“I wouldn’t dream of laughing at you, your ladyship. However, I am going to have to request that you get down before you give me a heart attack.”

He stepped up to the counter and offered her his hand. She eyed him a little suspiciously but took it anyway.

As she climbed down she stumbled, falling into his chest.

He looked down at her, a smirk playing on his lips.

“What do I get for rescuing you this time?” He whispered.

She didn’t speak, and instead, in answer, she ran her hands up his arms, across his shoulders and up into his hair and pulled him down for his lips to meet hers.

As the kiss became more heated Gordon swept an arm behind her and scooped her up to sit on the counter.

Her ankles locked at his lower back, pulling him closer. One of his hands was gently holding the back of her head, while the other was being used to brace himself against the counter.

Suddenly, Gordon broke the kiss and laughed.

Penelope leaned back and stared at him, confused.

“I think someone wants our attention.”

He looked down to his right and Penelope leaned forward to do the same. Sure enough, Sherbet was standing on his hind legs with his front paws pushing against Gordon’s leg.

“Bertie!” Penelope scolded, but she couldn’t hold in the giggle that escaped, letting the pug know he’d definitely gotten away with it. “Come on, let’s take this somewhere Parker won’t walk in on us.”

“Lead the way,”

He lifted her down from the counter and she took his hand.

Sherbet trotted after them up the stairs and into Penelope’s bedroom.

“Bertie. Bed.” Penelope pointed to a fluffy dog bed in the corner of the small salon that was attached to her bedroom, and the pup toddled obediently into it, curling up for sleep.

She let go of Gordon’s hand and turned, cupping his face in her hands to bring him in for another kiss, walking backwards into her actual bedroom with Gordon’s hands on her waist.

Penelope broke the kiss to slide the adjoining door between the salon and the bedroom shut.

“Now, where were we?”

She placed a hand lightly in the centre of his chest and pushed him back until his knees hit the edge of the bed.

Gordon sat down on the bed and pulled her forward onto his lap.

“Are you sure?” He whispered. “We can stop right here and just go to sleep if you want?”

“I’m sure if you are.” Penelope tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “Do you want to do this?” she ran the fingers of her other hand soothingly across his temple and into his hair. “No is always an option for you too.”

“Yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

The restaurant they had been to had been a lot fancier than either of them had expected. Way too fancy for their tastes, but never-the-less they had gotten giggly drunk on the expensive champagne, and the miniscule portions of food had been topped up by a quick stop off at a fast food place on the walk home after a few more drinks at a bar that was much more to their tastes.

When they reached the house they practically fell through the door once Ridley had unlocked it, all while balancing half a burger and a chocolate milkshake in one hand and her shoes in the other. A very impressive set of skills, John might add.

“Remind me to look a place up before I get us a reservation next time.” John laughed, kicking off his shoes and practically falling onto the couch. “Penny really sang their praises, never mentioned the diabolical lack of food.”

“Your face when they brought our food and it was barely wider than the dessert spoon! I’m going to have a word with her ladyship the next time I see her!”

They both laughed together as she joined him sitting on the couch to finish their commiseration food.

She kicked her feet up and leaned heavily against him, not that John minded.

“Hey.” He nudged her with his shoulder and offered her one of his chicken wings.

She looked at him like he’d offered her the world as she took it, which made him laugh a little harder.

“You’re the best.”

“You already told me that this morning.” He reminded her.

“Seemed worth repeating.” She shrugged.

“Thanks.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they ate, and once they had finished, they soon found themselves dozing into sleep.

“Maybe we should get to bed.”

“M’comfortable here…” Ridley mumbled.

She snuggled closer to him, and in his bubbly, fizzy, alcohol addled brain he would have been tempted to let her have her way if it hadn’t been for the part of him that was still sensible enough to knew they’d regret it in the morning.

“Come on,” He stood and took both of her hands in his to help her off the couch.

She made a noise of protest, so he decided to scoop her up and carry her instead.

“John!” She squeaked in surprise.

“Bedtime.” He told her, backing into the bedroom before dropping her onto the bed.

Ridley laughed again. “Such a gentleman!”

“Don’t you know it.” He tossed the old NASA t-shirt and pawprint patterned shorts she’d been favouring as pyjamas at her.

“Alright!” She caught the clothes easily and rose from the bed. “Let me go wash my face.”

When Ridley returned to the bedroom John was already changed and sprawled on the bed, eyes half shut, losing the battle with sleep. She smiled lovingly at the scene.

“C’mon ginger pup,” She shoved him a little. “Some of us actually want to get under the sheets.”

It was his turn to make a noise of protest, but he lifted himself enough for her to pull the thin blanket out from underneath him and throw it over him instead, before snuggling under herself.

He reached out to her, fingers sliding through a few errant curls that fell to her forehead before the same hand slid over her shoulder and down her back to pull her close. As she snuggled closer to him, she pressed her face into his chest and felt him kiss the top of her head.

“I love you…” John muttered, feeling the depths of sleep begin to pull him under.

“I love you too.”

When John woke the next morning, he had to force his eyes to open, just the slight hint of sunshine shown through his eyelids was almost too much to bear.

“I’m never drinking that much champagne again.” Ridley muttered from where her face was pressed resolutely against his chest.

“I suppose the whiskey and beer and vodka at that other bar had nothing at all to do with it?”

“Nope. They can all be trusted.”

“Good to know…” John nodded his head slightly and winced when a bolt of pain shot across his temple. “I know I promised waffles…”

“It’s fine. I think we need something that we don’t have to make… But not right now. Right now, I need to clear my head enough to move it.”

John chuckled low in his chest.

“That definitely did not help.”

“Sorry…”

He bowed his head to kiss the top of hers, and she leaned into the touch.

She hummed contentedly. “That helps.”

He grinned against her head and kissed it again.

He felt her smile against his chest.

They must have dozed off again, because when John next opened his eyes he was sprawled in the middle of the bed. Ridley had extricated herself from his embrace and was nowhere to be seen.

“Rid?” He called out.

“Hey sleepy head!” He heard her reply from somewhere down the hallway, probably the bathroom.

“What time is it?” He groaned as he sat up.

“About ten!” He heard footsteps and a moment later she appeared in the doorway, toothbrush in her hand. “To be fair, I think it wasn’t far off two when we got in.”

“You seem too enthusiastic for how hungover I am.”

“I’ve had coffee.” She offered as an explanation.

“Have you had food?”

“No, I was waiting for you.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Shut up.” She laughed again. “Get dressed and let’s go find a ridiculous fried breakfast to eat through our sorrows.”

“Sounds perfect.”

John sat up, swung his legs out of the bed and stood a little too quickly. The room span violently making him close his eyes and put a hand to his head, silently counting to ten.

“Easy cowboy, take your time.” Ridley chuckled.

“We weren’t.” He ground out. “Cowboys, I mean.”

“What?”

“We weren’t cowboys, we were ranchers.”

She smirked. “There’s a difference?”

He managed to look at her.

“What?”

“Never say that to my dad.”

“You know, from all of the stories I hear about your dad at work and from you, I can’t imagine him being a proud, country, rancher boy.” She laughed lightly. “The legendary Colonel Jeff Tracy in a cowboy hat tending to horses.”

“Yeah, it’s a strange mental image… But it was my mom’s family who were the ranchers. Dad apparently just took to it like a duck to water.” John looked a little wistful at the memory. “Remind me, next time we’re planetside together I have to take you to the ranch.”

“I’d love that.”

“You definitely would, it’s an amazing place.”

“Then we’re _definitely_ going.” Ridley grinned, John had mentioned the Gran Roca Ranch before, but this was the first time he’d mentioned taking her. “Now that’s settled, come on, I’m getting hungry.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” John mock saluted and was confident if she’d had something appropriate close at hand, she’d have thrown it at him.

Instead Ridley turned to head back to the bathroom, but not without giving a one fingered salute of her own on her way.

Just as John was sorting out some clothes to wear, given the temperature yesterday he had to sift through to find something appropriate, and getting sorted to grab a quick shower his phone rang.

Thinking it to be one of his brothers again he let the call through without a thought.

“What do you want _now_?”

_“I think we need to talk son.”_

John froze in his clothes collecting motions, and span on his heel to face the holographic image.

“Dad!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter; Accidental, unplanned coming out.
> 
> Nothing bad, and a spoiler I guess, but for some people this could be a sensitive subject so I thought a heads up was best!

Virgil was glad he wasn’t in John’s position right now. At least he didn’t have to introduce a new face to Dad, alongside facing the fact that he’d kept it to himself for the last six months.

He might need to have certain conversations with his father, but all in due course. Let John take the heat for keeping secrets for the moment. Though Virgil thought he had a very good reason for keeping himself to himself for the time being, he loved his dad, but after being apart from him for so long he needed to figure out how it was best to tell him. That and whenever he’d had a second free to maybe think about sitting down with his dad and talking, there was always another brother, a sister, or a rescue that cut in.

Virgil had come out to the rest of his family while he was still a teenager, after Dad had disappeared, and no one had really reacted. Apart from Gordon who had shouted:

_“Is that all this is? God, I thought you were going to tell us you were dying or something.”_

Only to earn a slap to the back of his head from Scott.

And he wished Dad had been there for that moment, Gordon’s remark had broken any tension he had left in his body and the whole family had laughed together, and reassured him they would always love him.

He didn’t think he would react badly, but the fear of having to do it all and plan it all in his overthinking brain was back again and- -

“V-virgil?”

He didn’t respond, his brain was still firing thoughts at him a little too rapidly for his mouth to work.

“Are y-you okay? You s-s-seem t-too distracted to be working on heavy m-machinery right now.”

Huh?

Virgil had stopped paying attention to what he was doing a little while ago, he wasn’t even sure how long he’d been under here.

What _was_ he doing?

He looked up. What was he underneath? A flash of yellow caught his eye. Pod. Right, pod. The pod hadn’t been able to accept certain modifications on their last rescue, and he wanted to know why. The diagnostics and scans hadn’t shown anything, so he’d decided to do things the old fashioned way and just take a closer look.

He jumped. Actually jumped, and banged his head, throwing out an impressive string of curse words when MAX’s face had appeared right next to his.

“Shit MAX! Give a guy some warning next time!”

The robot whirred apologetically and quickly retreated.

Virgil slid out from under the pod instantly.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I know you didn’t mean it!”

But it was too late, the robot had retreated sulkily to a different part of the workshop.

Virgil sighed head hung low.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset MAX. Guess I’m a little skittish with Dad on his ‘get to know you’ tirade, ever since he found out about John and Ridley…”

“It’s f-fine. He’ll get o-over it.” Brains dismissed. “It’s y-you I’m w-worried about.”

“What do you mean?”

“T-this is the f-first time I’ve seen you all day. E-even counting this morning.”

“I’m sorry…”

“S-stop saying sorry.”

“My mind is all over the place. I just needed to be doing something. I should have said…” He sighed and started to apologise again, but Brains cut him off.

“D-don’t.” He smirked.

Virgil swept the smaller man into a tight hug, which was happily returned.

“Everything was so open before and now… I love having Dad back, I do, I just feel like I don’t know how to tell him about anything.” He felt Brains hug him tighter. “I feel like I’m back to square one…”

“T-take all the time that you need, I’m s-still going to be h-here.” Brains felt Virgil press a kiss to the side of his face. “Besides, I’m n-n-not in a rush to see your father’s reaction when he f-finds out I’m in a relationship with one of his s-sons.”

“This is going to be awkward as hell.” Virgil chuckled lightly.

“A-and we’ll d-deal with it t-together.” Brains assured him.

“We will.”

Virgil pulled back from the hug just enough to press his lips firmly against the other man’s. He felt Brains smile into the kiss, an unconscious move which made Virgil melt inside, and forget his frustrations.  
Virgil cupped a gentle hand around Brains’s jaw, his thumb tracing soft lines over a cheekbone. In return he felt Brains’s hand that wasn’t settled on his waist slide around to the back of his neck.

“God damn it!” The shout came from the direction of the doorway.

They sprang apart, each wide eyed and looking equally terrified.

“I wish you boys would stop proving your mother right! If she was still with us I would owe her so much money!” Jeff ran a hand through his hair, a disbelieving grin on his face. “So many fancy dinners and holidays! Hell, I’d probably owe her a new horse or six!”

“What?!” Virgil managed to croak out.

“Your Mom! She must’ve been fucking psychic.” Jeff laughed. “I should have gotten her to write everything down and then I could have checked it off as it happened! Holy shit!”

Jeff threw his arms up in exasperation, turned around and left the workshop without another word to them, but the scientist and field engineer could hear him continuing his laughing, almost hysterical sounding rant as he made his way down the corridor.

“Well… That was good, right?”

“I t-think he n-knows…”

MAX sped over to them whistling happily, as though there was a celebration to be had.

The robot reached out and grabbed one of each of their hands to force together.

Virgil patted the robot’s head. “Thanks MAX.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

His conversation with his father had left a little bit of a bitter taste in John’s mouth.

Luckily, Ridley hadn’t caught any of it.

It had mostly consisted of Jeff wondering why John hadn’t felt comfortable enough to tell him, himself, about his relationship and John reassuring his father that it wasn’t anything personal, only that he hadn’t wanted to spring it on him so suddenly.

“Hey,” Ridley caught his attention by nudging her knee against his under the table.

After a quick online search they had been able to find a diner nearby with excellent reviews and amazing variety on their breakfast menu. They were sat at a tiny table, by the window, in the afore mentioned diner, waiting for their food.

“Still feeling sick?” One corner of her mouth turned up in a tease but fell again when he didn’t bite. “John?”

“Hm?”

“What’s going on Spaceman?”

He shook his head and turned his attention out of the window.

“Missing space?”

He shook his head again.

“Missing EOS?”

Another head shake.

“Ah, I got it. Missing the noise of all those siblings you have. Though can you really call Kayo a sibling anymore after what we found out last night?” She mused, a teasing grin once again on her lips.

He snorted.

“At least that’s better than silence.” She was frowning now. “C’mon, talk to me.”

She reached across the table and put her hand on his. He took it instinctively and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

“I love you.” He told her quietly, finally tearing his gaze from the window and the world outside and putting it back on her. Well, on their joined hands, but it was a start.

“I know, I love you too.” She squeezed his hand tighter. “So talk to me.”

“You’re absolutely perfect…”

“John. Stop trying to subvert, tell me what’s going on.”

He looked at her, finally, and sighed.

“My dad called while we were getting ready.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

“So, um, what did he want?” She stirred her coffee in an attempt to disguise her fidgety hands.

“He interrogated me, and then suggested that we go to Tracy Island for the rest of the week.”

Ridley laughed. “Is that all? That’s not so bad!”

“It was one step down from him flying out here.”

“Oh.”

But Ridley still laughed, he quirked an eyebrow at her.

“I think it’s nice that he’s so determined to have a part in your life.”

“I’m not complaining. I love having him back, but sometimes it feels like I’m on edge. There’s stuff that he doesn’t know yet that we’re trying to ease him into and not throw it all at him at once, he just seems to be on a tirade of getting to know everything he can, as soon as he can.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m finding myself a little flattered he seems so determined to meet me.” Ridley shrugged, grinning a little behind her cup as she raised it to her lips.

He finally smirked, and she grinned back.

“Shut up.”

“That’s better!”

“This is why you’re perfect. My family is crazy and chaotic and you’re just going with the flow, and I can’t tell you how much I love you for that.”

She leaned across the table to kiss him, just as their food arrived. They broke apart as their cheerful waiter greeted them and placed the plates in front of them.

“You guys enjoy!” He gave them a little wave as he headed back to the counter.

Both of their stomachs growled at the sight and smell of the food.

“Eat now, stress later?”

“Absolutely.”


	11. Chapter 11

Kayo was laughing, actually laughing at him. The audacity.

Virgil had been in the gym trying to work out some of the frustration from this morning’s encounter with his father, when Kayo had walked in and asked him what he was beating the punching bag up so harshly for.

So he had told her.

And now she was laughing.

“It’s not that funny, Kayo.”

“It is.”

Virgil swung as hard as he could at the punching bag.

“Look.” Kayo put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from throwing his next punch. “At least he didn’t walk in on you in bed together. It could be infinitely worse.”

“We always lock the door, but I suppose it would be worse if he walked in on you and Scott.” Virgil smirked but didn’t turn around.

Kayo dropped her hand swiftly. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You’re a good actress, sadly we’re not stupid Kayo.” He turned to face her now, still smirking. “We know you guys have been fucking for ages.” He shrugged.

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” She started to walk away from him.

“Fine. Play dumb. But the walls aren’t as thick as you think, and Gordon is a light sleeper.”

Kayo turned back sharply and glowered at him.

“Only reason Alan doesn’t know is because once he’s out he sleeps like a brick, and when he’s not knocked out he has his headset on. You’re just lucky John’s always up on Five, he’d have no qualms about busting in to tell you guys to shut the fuck up if you were stopping him from sleeping.”

Kayo turned scarlet.

“I’m going to _kill_ that fish.” She growled.

“Not his fault. I’m across the corridor and sometimes I can hear you.”

“Do you want to go on the list?” She snarled.

“After this morning it would be a mercy killing Kay.”

He slumped down onto the mats beneath them and she joined him, leaning against his shoulder a little consolingly.

“I wanted to be able to talk to him.” Virgil sighed. “I just wanted to be able to talk to him properly and have a conversation. First let him digest me being gay and _then_ bring in me and Brains. Not everything all at once…”

She patted his arm.

“I know…”

“Why can things never go to plan?”

Kayo didn’t speak, instead she leaned in a little heavier to him to let him know she was there to listen.

“Brains hasn’t been out of his lab since. He keeps saying he’s fine, but I know he’s worried.” He put his head in his hands. “Why does it have to be so complicated?”

“Because you’ve been overthinking it.” Kayo said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

He turned his head to look up at her.

“Your dad will love you no matter what, he will. You’re so worried that things could go wrong you haven’t considered it going right. Who cares who you love? You’re still you, nothing has changed, nothing will change. We all love you for you and your dad will too.”

He raised his head from his hands and smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

She opened her arms to offer him a hug which he gladly accepted.

“You’re the best big sister.”

She shoved him lightly, an action with no real meaning behind it, breaking the hug. “I’m younger than Gordon!”

“And that’s why you shouldn’t be fucking Scott.”

She turned and shoved him properly, causing Virgil to land face first into the mat.

“Oof!”

“You still want that mercy killing?”

“Please.”

She shoved him further into the floor, pulling one of his arms behind his back, he laughed.

“Kayo? You down here?”

Scott’s voice travelled across the gym from the doorway.

“Over here.” Kayo called back in answer. “Just teaching some manners.”

He laughed as he found them.

“Dare I ask?”

“Mercy killing for me, problem solving for her.” Virgil shrugged as best he could.

“Kayo, let him up.”

She sighed dramatically. “ _Fine._ ” And released her grip on Virgil’s arms.

Virgil stretched as he sat back up. “Not bad, I actually couldn’t move.”

“I know.”

“What’s going on guys?” Scott sat down with them.

“Have you spoken to Dad?”

Scott avoided his eyes.

“So, yes.”

“No,” Scott corrected him. “I’ve spoken to Brains though.”

“What has he said to you? He’s only told me that he’s fine, but he hasn’t left his lab.”

Scott sighed.

“He’s worried about you.”

“Not about Dad?”

“Well, yeah… But more about you. He might not have come out of his lab since, but you’ve barely been out of here either.”

“I can’t focus on anything and my head’s a mess. So I came down here to work it out. Kayo’s been helping.”

“She’s good at helping people work out their frustrations.”

Virgil didn’t miss the knowing smirk that passed between his oldest brother, and the young woman he had always considered a sister.

“So I’ve heard, every night this week and last.”

Scott started and stared at him, wide eyed.

“Shit.” He didn’t try to play it off and Virgil appreciated that, he felt trusted. “Who knows?”

“Just me and Gordon so far as I’m aware.” Virgil told him. “But if you’ve ever done the deed in Kayo’s room, probably Grandma too.”

Kayo’s whole face fell as she remembered something; once Scott saw her, his did too.

“Yeah, she probably knows.”

Virgil laughed, suddenly he felt better about his situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving knowing that everyone is enjoying so far so I hope this update was just as good!


	12. Chapter 12

Penelope woke encased in a tangle of limbs, and in the few seconds it took her brain to kick into gear she almost kicked Gordon straight out of the bed.

For Gordon’s part he was glad he was already awake and able to feel her stiffen, and then brace himself for whatever ass whooping was to come his way. But he thankfully felt her stop, almost like he could feel her completing the puzzle in her mind quickly enough not to hurt him.

She soon relaxed with a small sigh. Gordon took it as an opportunity to nudge her hair out of the way with his nose and press feather light kisses to the back of her neck. Penelope shivered, goosebumps rising all over her body at the sensation.

She twisted in his arms in order to greedily replace the back of her neck with her own lips, reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck. His arms tightened around her waist.

As one of her hands found its way into his hair he moved his ministrations down her neck, gently manoeuvring them so she was on her back and he was over her, pressing her down into the soft mattress.

Despite the previous night’s almost false start, Penelope was more than delighted to see Gordon show off some of that confidence she saw on a daily basis, in the bedroom.

He had moved on from his assault on her throat to move further down her body when there was a scratching and whining at the sliding door.

“I think somebody requires your attention.” Gordon had moved back up to her neck and nipped at her in a move that had Penelope arching into the pillows.

“Not to be a kill joy darling, but we better get up before Bertie catches _Parkers_ attention.”

But her hands were still in his hair.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, sure…”

It was clear from his voice and his actions that he wasn’t listening to her.

“Gordon.”

“Hm?”

“While this confidence is appreciated, Parker will burst in if he thinks Bertie is trying to tell him something is wrong.”

This time he actually lifted his head to look at her.

“You want to stop?”

“Want to? No, darling. Think we should because the last thing I _want_ to happen is Parker to walk in? Absolutely.”

Sherbets protests at being left out had grown in volume, and sensibly, Gordon knew it would only be a matter of time before it did attract attention; but her hands skimmed deliciously down his sides, making it almost impossible to think logically.

“Five more minutes?” He bargained.

Her fingers ghosted across his stomach and she grinned wickedly at the sharp intake of breath that followed their trail.

“I’m hoping for longer than five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short one but I hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

Sally Tracy was beyond unimpressed with her son’s lack of tact. She was blaming Grant for that.

Her grandsons were adults now, they weren’t the children Jeff had left behind. They had all done a lot of growing since their fathers supposed death. They had grieved a lot in their lives, first for a mother, then for a grandfather, then for a father, and almost for a brother on multiple occasions, and they had all learned to cope with life in different ways.

Scott was the hot-head, whenever he was too consumed by anything he bottled it up until he took it out on the next person to even slightly push his buttons, whether they did it intentionally or not. This would last until someone gave him as good as he was giving and then he would apologise to whoever he lost his cool with, before disappearing until the next day.

John went silent. He dealt with life by changing the subject. Studies, books, TV, movies, hell, even sports; you name it she’s caught John attempting it to quiet his mind. He sequestered himself alone and found something to bury himself in before he could let his emotions overwhelm him. She supposed though that now most of those activities would now include the friendly ear of Ridley or EOS.

Virgil was almost just like his immediately elder brother, he did retreat into himself when he was trying to work through something difficult, but he didn’t withdraw from his loved ones. He painted or composed; though if something had been particularly rough or he couldn’t focus enough for either of those things he retreated to the gym, but he wanted their company. He didn’t want to talk about it, maybe only to Brains, but for everyone else it was just ‘keep me company?’

Gordon was the joker. Mr Make Light of the Situation. The others would often call his timing inappropriate, but she saw how it made them feel better. He found something ridiculous and fun to do after a hard day, and he often tried his best (if not succeeded) to rope in a brother or three, maybe even a sister, scientist, or English Peeress too. If he couldn’t do any of that, he made a beeline right for the solitude of the pool and swam until he was forced out.

Alan was the opposite of his fellow star gazer, he was a talker, he was a hugger, he was an all-round soft soul as Lucy would have put it. He sought out comfort from anyone who was willing to give it when life got a little too hard. And they were all willing to give it. She can’t count the amount of times, on her fingers _and_ toes that she has walked in on one of the older ones (including their scientist and her Ladyship) trying to get something done with a very clingy or very sleepy Alan attached to them. No one ever complained, and he always seemed to know just who to target and when.

She knew her boys, they were all individuals and while Jeff seemed to think that being back for six months was long enough to adjust through eleven years of growth, it wasn’t even close to enough time.

They had been sat out on the balcony for a little while, having seen hide nor hair of any of the kids for quite some time.

“If you have so many questions and concerns, you’re best off speaking to the boys directly, yourself.” She finally said.

He turned to look at her, confused. “But you said- -”

“I know what I said. I said don’t push, and I still mean that. But it is possible for you to take an interest in their lives without pushing them on it. Besides,” She paused to drink her cup of tea. “It’s not as though you listen to me anyway. I know you called John.”

“How can you possibly know that?”

“EOS told me.” She shrugged, setting the cup down on the table beside her.

Jeff frowned up at the veranda.

“Snitch.” He grumbled, smirking when he heard a prim little scoff, he could almost imagine her rolling her eyes. “I was just extending an invitation Mom. If he’s so serious about this girl I want to meet her.”

“And you would have. What? You think he’d keep it from you forever? He wasn’t even keeping it from you in the first place, their relationship is very private. We know it exists, I ask how she is from time to time, and that’s that, it’s not exactly a point of conversation.”

“Okay, well, what about Gordon and Lady Penelope? What’s going on there? Or Virgil and Brains? When was anybody going to mention that?” Jeff felt himself getting a little confrontational, he took a deep breath to stop his mouth running away with him.

She sighed. “They’ve been trying to give you time to get used to being home. They don’t want to throw everything at you at once and overwhelm you. You’ll find out everything you need to know in time. Just be patient with them. They love you, and they are beyond happy to have you back, but _they_ need time to adjust to this new reality themselves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with eleven years because in the beginning they say Jeff has been gone for eight years and since there is a distinct passage of time I like to think that each season would count for a year, if that makes sense?   
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed! 😁


	14. Chapter 14

John and Ridley were mostly quiet as they each packed to spend the next few days on Tracy Island, apart from occasionally throwing something that the other would need at them; a game which John had started and almost instantly regretted when he realised that the stuff he needed to pack was almost all technology based and solid.

“Hey!” he rubbed his head as the most recent item bounced off of it, luckily just a pair of socks that Ridley had bought him the other day because she thought they were funny.

“That’s payback.” She told him without turning around.

“For _what?_ ”

“The watch.”

“You asked me to throw it to you.”

“Yeah, throw it to me John, not launch it at my face!”

“You caught it!”

“Only just!” Ridley groaned and sat on the floor. “I hate packing. You don’t have to pack anything for space apart from clean underwear.”

John laughed.

“It’s alright for you. You just have to pack your tablet and shit. I’ve got to decide on outfits to wear and then have an extra couple of them so that if I don’t feel like wearing stuff, I have an extra option - -”

John sat down behind her and pulled her to his chest. “Hey, take a breath.”

She twisted in his arms to wrap hers around him and pull him closer.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, I do. Meeting the rest of your family was so easy, but meeting your dad… It feels like a lot of pressure all of a sudden.”

John stayed silent and rubbed calming circles on her back.

“You know, one day you’re going to make a really good dad…” She mused, melting into his embrace.

“For the kids? Or for calming their mom down when she panics?”

“Both. Cos if the kids are anything like her and you there’s going to be a lot of panicking over them wanting to go to space as soon as possible.”

“Well, if they’re anything like their mother, it’s a good job my family specialises in search and rescue.”

Ridley looked up at him. “We never tell them that we walked straight back into the ship that almost killed me though, right?”

“Absolutely not.” John agreed. “Alan and Scott will have that story covered.”

“We’re going to be great parents and then your brothers are going to be the bad influence uncles.”

John breathed a laugh but stayed silent.

That was how they stayed for a few moments until John checked the time.

“Come on, we better get finished packing then we can have dinner and relax for a bit before Scott gets here.”

Ridley grumbled but extricated herself from his embrace to return to her wardrobe.

John picked up his bag and began checking to make sure he had everything. When he got to the hidden inner pocket, he checked to make sure Ridley was still occupied before opening it up to inspect the contents.

After that conversation, the small navy and gold box felt like a sure, solid, weight in his palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cute little instalment! ❤


	15. Chapter 15

Alan hated feeling like he had been ditched by his brothers. He hated it. It made him feel like he was ten again.

Virgil had left for Florida on pick up duty and had taken Brains with him for company, though they should be on their way back by now. Gordon was still in London with Lady Penelope, though this afternoon’s text suggested he would be back tomorrow with guests in tow. Scott and Kayo seemed to disappear altogether on quiet afternoons now; probably doing some boring GDF related stuff. Grandma was taking her usual afternoon nap. And Dad was… Well, Alan didn’t even know where to begin to look for his father on down time. He then realised that in the five months and twenty-four days (Not six months like Dad kept telling everybody) that Jeff had been home, Alan had barely spent a minute with him alone.

So, while he wasn’t sure where to start, he decided to seek him out.

It didn’t take as long as he expected actually. He was in the kitchen, the third place Alan had looked, making a start on dinner, his head stuck in a cupboard as he fished out various pots and pans.

“Hey Dad!”

Alan must have startled him because the next thing he knew Jeff had banged his head on the top of the cupboard and was muttering curse words in a way that he must have thought was under his breath.

“Sorry!” Alan immediately rounded the kitchen island between them to check his father over. “No blood, so you’re okay, not that you have to be bleeding to be injured but I’d be more concerned if you were bleeding cause then…” Alan trailed off when he noticed how his dad was looking at him. “What?”

Jeff shook his head with a smile. “Nothing Sprout.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. John say’s I need to wear a bell. At least I don’t trip over my own feet at the slightest hint of actual gravity.” Alan snorted and rolled his eyes. “Trouble is, I’m never stealthy when I actually need to be. Then I just make loads of noise. Ask Kayo. The amount of times we’ve tried to do stealth training… She always finds me first.” Alan rambled.

“We’re search and rescue, why do you need to do stealth training?”

“Well, we’ve had a few problems before when we’ve needed to sneak past some pretty hostile people to get to the people that need rescuing.” Alan shrugged. “Though they’re not usually intentionally keeping us from them, they’re just too wrapped up in their destruction to consider people. Unless it was the Chaos Crew, or The Hood, they didn’t care about people dying in their schemes. They’ve intentionally put people in danger before, just so they could get away.” Alan frowned.

Jeff frowned too, suddenly his youngest didn’t look or sound so young anymore. He pulled Alan into a tight hug which was immediately returned.

“You good kiddo?” Jeff asked after a long moment, he felt Alan nod. “Do you want to help me get dinner started so that when your Grandma wakes up she can’t decide to treat us all?” Another, more eager nod. Jeff laughed. “Thought so.”

Although it seemed reluctant from both of them they parted from the hug, but Jeff still kept an arm around Alan’s shoulders.

“I’ve never really cooked a lot.” Alan admitted. “I just usually help. Unless it’s breakfast, I can do that!”

“We’re not doing breakfast for dinner Alan. Though I like that idea, save it for another day.”

“Oh, okay… What are we doing then?”

“I was thinking spaghetti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist some Jeff and Alan time! ❤


	16. Chapter 16

Gordon never thought he could feel so relaxed in the English countryside after spending the majority of his life on a secluded, private, tropical island, but he wasn’t sure if it was the setting or the company.

Penelope leaned against him, sighing contentedly.

It was definitely the company.

“Tell me something I don’t know.” She requested quietly.

“Uh… Coral produces its own sunscreen.”

“You’ve told me that before actually.”

“Huh… Coral has been used in human bone grafts?”

“You’ve told me that before too.”

“I don’t think there’s a lot of interesting stuff that I know that either you don’t, or I haven’t told you over the years while trying to impress you.”

Penelope laughed. “So all those times when you were telling me interesting facts about the ocean you were trying to impress me?”

“Well, yeah… You don’t have to make it sound so lame Pen…”

“I’m not! I’m not…” She rubbed his arm reassuringly. “I guess I find it endearing.”

“That’s something you say to a kid. That’s something you say to Alan.”

“Darling, I find it very sweet that your first port of call to impress me was to try and share your passion for the ocean with me. Even if it did consist of randomly spouting facts either directly to me or whenever I was nearby to begin with.”

“Stop!” Gordon protested. “You’re making it sound worse…” He raised his hands to his face to try and hide the reddening of his cheeks.

Penelope laughed again and tried to remove his hands form his face.

“It’s not that embarrassing!”

“Nope. I’m staying like this _forever_. You can’t make me reappear. Let me wallow in my shame.” He parted his fingers enough for her to see slivers of chestnut coloured eyes, sparkling with mischief.

She tugged at his hands once more but he refused to budge.

“Fine then. Stay that way. But don’t expect me to be kissing your hands.”

He faltered. Gotcha.

She shrugged. “Oh well, this was fun while it lasted I guess.”

She made to get up and move away but before she knew it his hand was on her arm and she was being pulled back down, into Gordons lap. She didn’t manage to stifle the startled giggle that bubbled past her lips, and he grinned down at her wickedly.

“Going somewhere?”

“Oh no, darling. I think you’ll find I’m quite happy where I am.” She reached out and placed a hand on his jaw.

Clearly taking this as a good sign Gordon swiftly pulled her to his chest and crushed his lips to hers.

She tasted like passionfruit and raspberries (must have been that smoothie she had been drinking with breakfast) all sharp but sweet, and it was positively hypnotic.

They stayed like this for a few long moments, making out like love-sick teenagers, until there was a noise behind them, and someone cleared their throat. They sprang apart, both very red in the face.

“H’if you’ll excuse me, Mi’lady, Master Gordon; the car is ready.”

Parker was stood a couple of steps into the room, holding Sherbet, with a smirk on his lips that told Gordon he was enjoying their embarrassment a little too much.

“Yes, of course, thank you Parker.” Penelope was looking anywhere but at Parker. “We’ll be there in a moment.”

“H’of course Mi’lady. Come along Sherbet. Let’s go wait by the car.”

Once Parker had left, the door clicking shut behind him, Gordon and Penelope seemed to fall into one another; trying to hide from their mutual embarrassment.

“At least he didn’t walk into your bedroom this morning?”

“I suppose that is a plus…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more Pen&Ink 💛💖  
> (And some more second hand embarrassment, sorry!)


	17. Chapter 17

It was resolutely dark outside when Thunderbird Two landed just outside of Cape Canaveral, but the great green behemoth was unmistakeable, judging by the few curious neighbours peeking out of their bedroom windows. The children’s excited faces were almost over-shadowed by the concerned or downright fearful ones of their parents.

Maybe just because Ridley’s street was wide enough to accommodate the bird it shouldn’t have meant that was where they landed; though in John’s defence, he had been expecting One when they made arrangements. The slight, silver rocket would have been far more stealthy, and garnered less attention.

“Hey guys,” John greeted Virgil and Brains as he and Ridley boarded Thunderbird Two. “I thought Scott was coming for us?”

“Change of plans.” Virgil muttered, readying them for take-off again as soon as John and Ridley were strapped into the passenger seats.

“Okay, how come?” Ridley asked, leaning forward.

Brains stayed silent, but Virgil answered without looking at her.

“Needed to get off the island for a bit.” He responded shortly.

Ridley sat back, confused at the tone.

 _“What’s your ETA Thunderbird Two?”_ Scott’s voice came over the comms.

“About two hours.”

_“… Good. See you then.”_

“Shit, what’s got your panties in a twist?” John tried not to snap, but one look at Ridley’s face, hearing the hesitation in Scott’s voice, and he couldn’t help it.

Virgil was silent until they were up in the air, and John thought he might have stomped on an already overstepped line. But once he was able Virgil engaged the autopilot, sighed and turned to look at his brother.

“Dad walked in on us.”

Brains’s head dropped to his hands, still silent.

Ridley gasped. “Having sex?!”

“N-no!” Brains’s head shot up with the exclamation. “No.”

“Just a kiss but I think it was enough.”

“What did he say?” John’s gaze shifted between his brother and his friend.

“Nothing, really…” Virgil’s brow furrowed as he thought. “Just some stuff about Mom being psychic, and how if she was still here he’d owe her loads of stuff.” Virgil shrugged and shook his head. “He’s not said anything about it since, but I can tell he wants to. I just don’t think he knows how.”

Ridley reached out and put a sympathetic hand on Brains’s shoulder.

“At least you have the advantage of coming into the family from the outside.” Virgil was speaking to Ridley now. “We all met Brains through Dad… Not even being a child of one of Dad’s friends either, like Penny or Kayo, directly through Dad.”

“Hey, at least you know your dad likes Brains. I’ve never met your dad before, what if he hates me?” Ridley finally vocalised the fear that had been wriggling around in her brain all day.

She and John had been together for so long, so far as they were concerned they’d finished with the whole awkward ‘meet the family’ portion in the get to know you stages of their relationship; longer than a year and a half ago. She never thought she’d be meeting Jeff Tracy, and even if she had considered that possibility, she never would have thought it would be as the girlfriend of his second eldest son.

Brains reached up and put a reassuring hand on top of hers that still rested on his shoulder. “I-I would consider that scenario e-extremely unlikely.”

“How can you be sure?”

“Jeff Tracy, astronaut extraordinaire, one of the first men on Mars, literally lived in space for the last ten years in what was basically a makeshift tent and has yet to complain about it, dislike you; a fellow astronaut and all round space geek.” Virgil snorted. “ _Please._ ”

Ridley resisted the urge to reach out and shove him.

“I’m terrified and you’re making fun of me? Thanks. I thought you were supposed to be the nice one!” She teased.

“John’s the calming voice from above. I’m just the dog’s body on the ground.” Virgil shrugged; tone lightened.

“Yeah, but I can’t deal with people like you guys can.”

“I dunno,” Virgil smirked. “I’d say you did pretty well out of your first solo rescue.” He winked at Ridley.

Ridley mock gasped. “I was your first? Aw, that’s sweet.”

Brains laughed, and Virgil fixed him with a fond smile.

“You’re a nightmare, that’s what you are.” John mumbled, cheeks showing a distinct shade of red that she was never going to let him attribute to sunburn.

“You were calling me ‘absolutely perfect’ earlier! What’s changed?”

“You’re ganging up on my with my brother already and we’ve only been in the air twenty minutes!”

“I’ve got to get my digs in somehow.” She shrugged, gazing at him innocently.

“Dad may have walked in on us kissing but at least we don’t bicker like that.”

Brains chuckled again “Agreed.”

“Hey, I can sit in his lap and we can get all lovey and make this very uncomfortable for you boys if that’s what you’d prefer?”

“Nope!” Virgil swivelled his chair back around to the main console. “No thank you. I do not need an illustration of what the two of you get up to alone, while we’re on my ‘bird thank you very much. I’m very good, never seeing that in reality, you’ve scarred me enough with the mental image.” Virgil shuddered. “Gross.”

John and Ridley laughed.

“You’re laughing now, but you won’t dare say anything like that in front of Dad.”

“Definitely not!”

“Think of it this way, all else fails and you really think things are going badly we shove Scott and Kayo under the bus.” Virgil offered his solution. “That’ll get enough of a reaction out of everyone that we’ll all be able to escape any scrutiny for a month.”

“Good plan.” John nodded. “Hang on! How do you know about Scott and Kayo?”

“The walls aren’t quite as thick as we would like them to be. You’ve got an end room and your bed is at the far side isn’t it? And I’m pretty sure that Scott’s is on the wall that he shares with Gordon’s, so you’ve probably never noticed anything at all noise wise before. Those two can get pretty loud though. It’s not often, but it happens.”

“Have you told them?”

“Oh, yeah,” Virgil nodded. “Today.”

“How are you still alive?”

“I embarrassed them into submission by reminding them that Kayo’s room shares a wall with Grandma’s and if I can hear them across the hall…”

The four of them laughed at the implication.

“H-how do you know about S-scott and Kayo?”

“Found out last night. Scott called to update me on the situation with Dad. He was sat in his bedroom and Kayo appeared from the bathroom.”

“I think they suit each other.” Ridley added.

“They do...” Virgil agreed thoughtfully. “Though when they have a row it’s something to behold.”

“Really?”

“Oh, y-yes, you can hear them all over the v-villa.”

“Huh… Wonder if it started out as angry sex?” She murmured, mostly to herself.”

“I asked you politely last night, please stop speculating about the sex life of my brother and adopted sister.”

“No, no, no…” she waved a finger at him. “Last night I wasn’t speculating about it, I was asking them.”

“You did _what_?” Virgil tried to keep his shocked expression, he really did, but instead he burst out laughing. “You did _not_ ask them about their sex life!”

“Well, not in so many words! John asked them what they were calling it, they didn’t know so I gave them some options!” Ridley protested.

Virgil and Brains both laughed loudly.


	18. Chapter 18

After the most awkward flight from absolute hell that Gordon was sure Parker had intentionally made extra awkward, Gordon was ecstatic to see the peaks of Tracy Island and even happier when they landed in the hangar and he was able to jump straight out of FAB One. The happiness at being back on home turf fizzled away pretty quickly when he caught a glimpse of the look on Kayo’s face, and he mentally recounted the past week to check if there was anything he could have possibly done to upset his sister.

As Kayo made her way over to him he shot around to the other side of the car which Penelope was stepping out of, and immediately began to use her as a human shield.

“Whatever it is you think I did, I didn’t! I swear!” Gordon squawked. “I swear it! Please don’t hurt me!” He pleaded.

Parker, clearly not wanting to get involved in the dispute gathered up his and Penelope’s cases and left the hangar as quickly as he could, Sherbet hot on his heels.

“H’I’ll meet you upstairs Mi’lady.”

“Even Sherbet has betrayed us.” Gordon muttered. “Kayo I swear, whatever you think I did, I didn’t do it!”

“I don’t _think_ you did something Gordon. This time I _know_ you did!” Kayo was still clearly annoyed, but she halted a few paces off instead of advancing further.

“What the hell did I do?!”

Kayo checked around to make sure that nobody else had joined them before she spoke.

“You told Virgil you could hear - -”

Gordon cut her off before she could finish. “That I could hear you and Scott having sex? Is that what this is about?! If me being able to hear you is a problem, then may I suggest that the two of you tone it down a notch! Because sometimes I can’t get to sleep and other times you wake me up!” He defended. “And if you _must_ know I kept it to myself for _ages_ before I said anything!”

“Why did you have to say anything at all?!”

“I fell asleep on the way to and from almost every rescue Virg and I went on for nearly a month! He was really worried, thought there was something wrong with me and wanted to put me through loads of medical tests and shit, so I had to tell him that I wasn’t sleeping well! But when I said that he wanted to know why. I was exhausted, so I just told him the truth!”

Penelope watched silently for a few more moments as the siblings shouted at each other before breaking in with; “You and Scott are having sex?!” and it had the desired effect.

Gordon and Kayo both fell instantly silent.

“… Did Gordon not tell you?” Kayo asked, her voice a lot quieter than it had been a second ago.

“No.”

“Oh.”

“See! I’m not a blabbermouth! I only told Virgil because he thought there was something wrong with me ‘cause I was tired all the time! And also, in my defence he already knew anyway!”

“Alright! That’s enough!”

Since it didn’t happen often Gordon and Kayo were stunned into submission by Penelope raising her voice.

“Can you please shout at each other later? You’re starting to give me a headache and while this is lovely blackmail information, I’d much rather see the end of the day than go to bed early with a migraine.”

The two still glared slightly at each other but conceded none-the-less and remained silent.

“Thank you. Now, when is Virgil due back?”

Gordon whirled around. He’d been too busy defending himself that he hadn’t even noticed that the light indicating Two’s presence on the island was turned off. He immediately started to feel guilty.

“Please don’t tell me he’s gone on a rescue solo…”

“No, he’s on pick up duty. Took Brains with him for company.”

“Pick up duty? What the hell are you talking about?”

“John and Ridley.” Kayo thought that was a sufficient explanation, but Gordons still confused expression told her it wasn’t.

“Dad can’t keep his nose out, despite being told by several different people to do so, and he called John yesterday afternoon.” Scott’s voice carried easily across the hangar as he approached them. “But at least Dad being here might mean that you two,” He gestured between Penelope and Kayo. “Grandma, and Ridley might tone it down with the cocktails this time.”

The four women had been all together in the same place exactly twice, and both times it had resulted in many experimental cocktails courtesy of Tracy Islands consistently fully stocked bar that hardly ever got used, and Penelope, Parker, and Ridley’s combined know-how.

“You’re no fun darling.” Penelope told him as she pulled him into a greeting hug. “Besides, after what I’ve just found out I would have thought getting Kayo drunk on cocktails might work to your advantage.”

Scott looked confused for a moment before fixing Gordon with a glare.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT!”


	19. Chapter 19

When Two was finally on final approach to Tracy Island its occupants fell almost silent.

“Tracy Island this is Thunderbird Two on final approach. I have Captain O’Bannon and the Space Case. Ready to dump them like the sacrificial lambs that they are and get the hell out of dodge.” Virgil smirked as he glanced back at John and Ridley, the expression on his older brother’s face telling him that he was resisting the childish urge to kick his chair.

_“Virgil, don’t talk about your brother and Captain O’Bannon like that.”_

Virgil jumped, he had expected Scott to still be at the helm, not his father.

“Sorry Dad…” He muttered.

John’s expression softened.

Prepare for one awkward as hell family dinner.

Once they had landed and Thunderbird Two had fully shut down, still no one moved. Not even a single muscle.

After a few moments EOS’s voice cut through the silence in the cockpit.

_“Are you all alright? You seem unable to engage in movement though my scans show that you are all very capable.”_

“We’re fine EOS.” John told her. “Just working up the nerve.”

_“How do you work up a nerve?”_

Why did she always have questions?

“It’s just an expression EOS. It’s kind of like the term ‘build up the courage’.”

_“But you build up courage to do something scary. Surely disembarking from Thunderbird Two is not scary.”_

“No, that’s not the scary part.”

_“Then what is?”_

“We’ll talk about it later.” John said, hoping to appease her.

_“Your father is in the kitchen with Alan.”_

Sometimes John took EOS’s comprehension of the things going on around her for granted.

“Thank you, EOS.”

“Come on.” Virgil finally unsnapped his harness and stood. “We have to face it sometime.”

His three passengers followed suit.

When they entered the side hangar from the main section which housed all of the ‘birds, they heard a shout.

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT!”

When they glanced around to find the source of the noise, they found Gordon using Penelope as a human shield between himself and his oldest brother.

“Ah, a sense of normality.” Virgil’s tense expression melted into an easy grin. “What’ve you done this time Gordo?!”

“I can’t believe you told them I told you I could hear them!” The accusatory glare from the younger Tracy was even obvious from their distance.

Virgil raised his hands in surrender. “If it makes you feel better Kayo did almost consider my death as a trade off for my silence.”

“How inappropriate do you think it’ll be if we add soundproofing to the next shopping list?”

“So long as Grandma never finds out why it’s there, I think it’ll be okay.” John smirked.

“We’ll blame it on Virgil’s snoring.” Gordon offered.

“I do not snore!” Virgil looked to Brains, who had stayed silent, for back up. “Do I?”

“O-only when you’re sleeping p-particularly deeply. O-or on your back.”

Brains tried his best to appease the situation but brothers being brothers…

“Or in your ‘bird.”

“Or on the couch.”

“By the pool.”

“At Dad’s desk.”

“On the floor.”

“On the beach.”

“Alright. I get it.” Virgil interrupted their list.

_“John and I have even had you snoring over the comm line.”_

“Thank you EOS.” Virgil muttered. “Hang on, over the comms? How?”

“We think you must have rolled over in your sleep and hit the button on the holocom. It’s why I made you move it away from your bed.”

“Great…” Virgil nudged Brains slightly. “You’re my boyfriend, you’re supposed to be my backup.”

“I’m s-sorry, I can’t defend your s-snoring.” Brains smirked and the others laughed.

“When did I become the victim here?! I thought this was time for us all to hide out and let Dad focus on John and Ridley.”

John snorted. “Not fucking likely after what he walked in on.”

“Language Johnny.” Gordon chided, doing a very good impression of the Tracy family matriarch.

“Don’t call me Johnny.” John snapped out of habit, and Gordon simply stuck his tongue out at him.

“Wait. What did Dad walk in on this morning?!”

After everyone had been sufficiently caught up on the major events of the past couple of days in everyone’s lives (Gordon had laughed for all of two seconds until Penelope compared it to their earlier interaction with Parker and then he had been embarrassed into submission) the group finally began to make their way up to the villa.

As they reached the islands living quarters the group fractured off.

John and Ridley retreated to John’s bedroom to get some sleep before dinner.

Gordon had rolled his eyes. “Yeah, _sleep._ ”

John had shoved him into a wall and Scott had pretended not to see.

“Wow, you’re strong for a noodle, space case.” 

Another shove.

Virgil had followed Brains dutifully to his lab to check on MAX and the scans they had left running while they were gone.

Kayo mentioned she was going to head down to the beach to do some yoga, Penelope had eagerly accepted the invitation to join her, and Gordon had announced his intention to go for a swim since he had been away from the water for more than a day.

Scott was left to face things alone. Again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing explicitly said but parts of this chapter are 'suggestive' (I guess?) of certain situations, it's nothing different really than what I've done before but I thought some of you might appreciate a heads up!  
> Any who, enjoy!

“I’m so nervous I think I could power Thunderbird Five _and_ Global One with my jitters.”

Ridley twisted in John’s arms to look at him.

“You’ll be fine. I promise.” He kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose. “Dad isn’t as scary as it might seem we’re making him out to be.”

“I’m just a ball of nerves. I can’t relax, and when I can’t relax is when I say the dumb shit.”

“I could always help you relax?” He offered with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

He nudged a knee between her thighs and relished in the way her eyes widened.

A hand travelled along her thigh, and over her hip, and - - she lost her gasp in his mouth as he pulled her closer.

“John…” Her head fell back, and she felt him grin against her throat.

Suddenly the door banged open and Alan walked in, nose stuck in his phone.

“Hey guys, Dad said - - ”

“Alan!”

“Oh my god…”

The teenager finally looked up from his phone and the handset was quickly dropped to the floor as both hands came up to cover his eyes.

“Just get out Alan!”

“Sorry!” He squeaked, face instantly turning an impressive shade of red.

“Get out!” John roared.

The blond scrabbled on the floor to grab his phone with one hand while the other still covered his eyes.

“Now!” John shouted, reaching back and pulling the pillow from underneath his head to throw at his youngest brothers hastily retreating form.

“I don’t feel better. I just feel worse…”

He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face against him.

The warm, almost setting sun felt nice on Penelope’s back as she followed Kayo’s lead in their yoga session. Neither woman had spoken aside from Kayo’s instructions since they started, but it was a comfortable silence, despite Penelope’s burning questions.

Kayo dropped their current pose and sighed, turning to the blonde.

“Ask your damn questions Penny.”

“But… I didn’t…”

Kayo just stared at her in that secret agent stare that she seemed to have perfected, and Penelope felt as though she was under all kinds of scrutiny.

“I can practically feel it radiating off of you.”

“I don’t know what you mean dear.”

Kayo rolled her eyes. “Fine. But this is the last opportunity I’m going to give you. Next time I’m going to be less than willing to answer.” She turned away to face the sea again.

“How?”

“I thought you didn’t know what I meant?”

“Kayo, just stop. You wanted me to ask, so I’m asking.” Penelope dropped her pose too and stood with her hands on her hips. “How do you go from ‘I love him like a brother’ to ‘I want him like a lover’ ?”

Kayo wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Don’t put it like that. And anyway, it’s not like that isn’t what happened with you and Gordon.”

“Kayo, darling, even a blind person could see that Gordon and I have been dancing around this for years.” Penelope told her dismissively.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re too good at your job to be that blind.”

“I knew he had a crush on you, had done for _years_ …”

“Did you all really think it was that impossible that I felt the same way?”

“Well, yeah…”

“I thought it was different at first. You know, because of the age difference, I thought I was just seeing and loving him like a younger brother but… Over time, things change. You realise things even from the deepest depths of your subconscious.” Penelope’s gaze looked a little far away as though reliving a memory for a moment before she came back to herself. “So, tell me, how _did_ this start?”

It was Kayo’s turn to shrug. “Apology sex.”

“What?”

“He upset me, came to apologise, and one thing lead to another.”

Penelope sputtered a laugh. “That’s one hell of a way to apologise.”

“It was one hell of an apology.” Kayo raised her eyebrows suggestively and joined in when Penelope laughed louder.

_“Kayo?” She could see Scott’s tall form outlined by the light from the corridor as he pushed her bedroom door open._

_“Don’t talk to me.” Kayo told him sharply, turning over in her bed._

_“But…” He hesitated to step over the threshold but did it anyway, closing the door behind him._

_“I told you not to tell anyone and you did.” Kayo snapped. “Don’t talk to me. Let me be mad with you.”_

_“Kayo…” He approached her bed._

_“No. I’m mad. Go away.”_

_He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to her. She pushed him away with her foot._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_His voice had taken on a sincere quality that she hadn’t been expecting, Kayo looked over her shoulder at him suspiciously._

_“I am.”_

_She sat up and stared at him, scrutinizing his expression._

_“You’re serious?”_

_“Yes!” Scott insisted. “You might not realise this, but I didn’t want to upset you.”_

_Maybe this wasn’t the right time, but if they were being sincere for a moment it might be the only opportunity she was ever going to get._

_She moved forward, crawling across the bed towards him, leaving the security of the blankets behind her._

_“Promise me this isn’t another way to make fun of me.” She ordered, her face mere inches from his. “Promise.” She demanded._

_Staring her directly in the eyes he moved closer to her. He was so close that when he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, she could feel his warm breath on her own lips._

_“I promise.”_

_Unconsciously, subconsciously, whatever you wanted to call it, her lips found his; his hand found the back of her head and her fingers were carding through his hair._

_She felt him grin._

_And they tumbled backwards onto the bed._

Kayo’s communicator pinged at the same time as Penelope’s compact.

“Nearly time for dinner.”

“Are you ready for this?”

Penelope stared the younger woman directly in the face. “Fuck no.”


	21. Chapter 21

Gordon pushed himself up and out of the pool easily, not bothering with the ladder.

“So they were…”

“Yep.”

He snatched up his towel.

“And you just…”

“Yes.”

He dried off his body and then ruffled his hair with the towel.

“And John was…”

“Yes.”

“Was…”

“ _No.”_

He tossed his towel over his shoulder.

“Were they…”

“No.”

“At least they weren’t actually, you know…” Gordon went to make a gesture, but Alan just glared at him.

“Don’t.”

“At least they weren’t though!”

“John’s going to be so mad at me.”

“Well, maybe this will teach you to knock.” Gordon nodded resolutely.

“But normally with John I just…”

“Yeah, but this isn’t normal Allie.” Gordon shook his head. “Ridley is here too.”

“You’re not going to run and make fun of John?”

“Normally yes, however- - ”

“Lady Penelope’s here and you’d rather not get on _her_ bad side?” Alan smirked, blue eyes lighting up mischievously.

“No, well, yes, but also no. John’s hand was forced, and you know how well John copes with things like that…”

“He doesn’t.”

“Exactly. So as much as it pains me to say it, we have to be good little brothers and not make this any more awkward than it’s going to be.”

Alan pulled a face. “Did Virgil give you that speech?”

Gordon sputtered. “No! That was all me. Straight from my very own brain.”

“You have one?”

“And just for that.” Gordon caught Alan round the middle and heaved him over the side of the pool, he crashed into the water with an almighty splash.

He resurfaced soon enough, coughing and sputtering.

“I thought you said we had to be good?!” Alan shouted at Gordon’s retreating form.

“I said we had to be good _little_ brothers. I’m not your little brother, I’m your big brother.”

Alan glared at him as he climbed the ladder out of the pool.

“Have fun little bro!”

Scott looked up from his tablet as Gordon walked back into the villa laughing.

“Where’s Alan?” He asked with a long-suffering sigh.

“He’ll be in in a minute. I going to get dressed.”

“Good.”

True to Gordons word Alan did appear only a moment later, dripping all over the floor and leaving puddles in his wake. Scott opened his mouth to speak but Alan beat him to it.

“I’m going to kill that fish.”

“Do it after dinner.”

The brothers jumped as their father’s voice came unexpectedly from the doorway.

“Go get changed Alan.”

“Good idea.”

Alan trudged out of the room. Scott dropped his tablet down beside him and automatically moved to get a mop, but Jeff beat him to it, gesturing for him to sit back down.

“Can we talk frankly for a minute son?”

“Yeah Dad, of course.”

“When are you going to get your head out of your own ass long enough to see that you’re absolutely, completely in love with Tanusha?”

Scott’s eyes widened. “What?! No I’m not!”

Jeff stopped mopping and looked to Scott with one eyebrow raised.

“I’m not!” He insisted, he felt his face start to burn.

“Okay, you’re not.” Jeff rolled his eyes. “But don’t for one second think that me and your grandmother are blind. We might be older now but we’re not stupid. If you and Tanusha want to sneak around, into and out of each other’s bedrooms in the dead of night, then that’s fine, you’re both adults capable of making your own decisions. But I’d prefer you just admitted to it, rather than all of us having to pretend it’s not happening.”

Scott was lost for words, _what was happening?_

He sighed.

“It’s not… We’re just…”

“I know. I was your age once too. Granted I was married to your mother and you, John, and Virgil were all born by that point, But I digress. I do know what it’s like to be young and have no commitments, but I’m telling you that if you have feelings invested in this you need to have a conversation with Tanusha. See where her head lies. I don’t want either of you to end up in the shit because you’ve got your feelings hurt.”

“Dad. Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I’ve been home six months and I’m starting to get this impression that you and your brothers daren’t come to me with stuff. I’m your dad!” Jeff yelled and then made a frustrated noise. “John has a girlfriend who he seems to be extremely serious about, I only found out now because he went to stay with her; Gordon has had the biggest crush on Lady Penelope since forever and now it’s a reality? Never saw that actually ever happening I’ll give him that but still…”

“This thing with Gordon and Penny, it’s still new, leave them out of whatever interrogation you have planned.” Scott defended, snapping, regretting his tone almost instantly.

“See, this is what I’m talking about!” Jeff raised his voice again but brought it back down to a level when he saw Scott flinch. “I don’t have any kind of interrogation planned, it’s just a nice family dinner.” Jeff finished mopping and sat down with Scott. “I need you boys to understand, I’m your dad and I love you all no matter what. Virgil is gay and he’s with Brains. Didn’t see that one coming either but he’s happy, they’re both happy. So who cares? No one is hurting anyone, so you can all continue on as you like. The only thing I’m not a fan of is the secrecy.”

Scott opened his mouth to interrupt, but Jeff held up a hand to silence him.

“I know, I know you weren’t all conspiring to keep things secret, nobody wanted to step on anyone else’s toes. I get that, your Grandma has been drilling it into my brain for the past two days. But I just wish you had all felt comfortable enough to tell me.” He sighed.

John who had been stood in the doorway to the lounge, with Ridley by his side instantly felt guilty. He felt Ridley’s hand rest lightly on his shoulder he looked to her and she urged him forward.

But instead of making a quiet entrance he instantly tripped over his own feet, drawing all of the attention, he just felt lucky that Ridley was nervous enough not to laugh.

Upon seeing the two of them Jeff got to his feet immediately. Scott gave John a mock salute and made to stand and leave, but the stare his younger brother fixed him with told him to stay right where he fucking was.

“Captain O’Bannon.” Jeff greeted Ridley with a warm smile. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot of good things.” He extended a hand to her.

“Ridley, please,” She smiled back, albeit a little nervously, and took his hand. “Colonel Tracy, I can’t tell you how much of an honour this is.”

“Call me Jeff,”


	22. Chapter 22

Virgil and Brains were making their way back up to the main living quarters of the Tracy Island villa, MAX following dutifully behind, when they ran into a scowling, dripping wet Alan that probably matched the laughter coming from Gordon. He squelched past them muttering something about dinner being almost ready.

As they neared the entrance to the lounge, they stopped short.

Grandma was stood silent in the doorway, watching whatever was going on. When she noticed she beckoned them forward but placed a finger to her lips.

Virgil could hear his father’s voice.

_“John has a girlfriend who he seems to be extremely serious about, I only found out because he went to stay with her; Gordon has had the biggest crush on Lady Penelope since forever and now it’s a reality? Never saw it coming I’ll give him that but still…”_

_“This thing with Gordon and Penny, it’s still new, leave them out of whatever interrogation you have planned.”_ Scott’s voice joined Dad’s; it was harsh. A mixture between a snap and a scold which he knew his eldest brother would regret.

_“See, this is what I’m talking about. I don’t have any kind of interrogation planned, it’s just a nice family dinner.”_

Virgil heard the sound of somebody moving and then sitting down on the couch.

_“I need you boys to understand, I’m your dad and I love you all no matter what.”_

Virgil looked down at the floor. They all knew that, didn’t they? Well they hadn’t exactly been acting like it had they?

_“Virgil is gay,”_

Virgil’s eyes snapped back up and he felt Brains’s hand grab his and give it a reassuring squeeze.

_“And he’s with Brains. Didn’t see that one coming either but he’s happy, they’re both happy. So who cares?”_

Grandma turned to them both and smiled. She reached out to her grandson and rubbed his arm reassuringly. 

_“No one is hurting anyone, so you can all continue on as you like. The only thing I’m not a fan of is the secrecy.”_

Virgil suddenly felt a surge of guilt and made to step forward, but a shuffle and a trip from within the room told him that John had beaten him to it.

“Come on,” Grandma turned away from the doorway. “You boys can help me set the table.”

She tugged lightly on Virgil’s arm as she passed and he turned to follow her, gently pulling Brains along with him.

“Feel b-better?”

Virgil pressed a kiss to the side of Brains’s face.

“Loads.”


	23. Chapter 23

Ridley and Jeff had hit it off immediately.

Both being highly trained astronauts they actually had a lot of shared life experiences, despite the generational difference. John realised then that if Dad hadn’t gone missing when he did there was a high possibility that he would have contributed to Ridley’s training.

Maybe then John would have met her sooner.

Scott shot him a reassuring smile, which made John break into a grin.

Ridley glanced back at him and caught his expression, matching him in a heartbeat.

“What?”

John shook his head but continued to smile. “Nothing.”

“No, what?” She practically whined.

“Nothing, I swear.” John held his hands up protestation of his innocence.

She eyed him suspiciously for a moment and then grinned at him again.

Their happiness was contagious, and Jeff was smiling just watching them together.

“Okay, dinner in five.” Jeff said eventually, heading out of the room and back down to the kitchen.

Scott, John, and Ridley watched him leave.

“You know something?” Scott leaned back on the couch to look at his brother and the woman he was starting to consider a sister. “I think that went well.”

“Yeah,” John agreed. “I think it did.”

He extended and hand to Ridley and pulled her into his side.

“Ugh! Get a room!” Scott laughed.

“From what I hear, you and Kayo need to choose yours more carefully.” Ridley winked at him.

John made an impressed sounding noise, and Scott continued to laugh.

“That’s it, you’re part of the family now. You’re never allowed to leave.”

“Don’t worry,” She kissed John’s cheek. “I don’t intend on it.”

Once again Scott couldn’t help but think how perfect Ridley and John were for each other.

“Come on you two. Hopefully dinner won’t be so awkward now and we can actually enjoy a meal that’s not cooked by Grandma.” Scott told them as he stood from the couch.

“Your Grandma’s cooking can’t really be as bad as you boys make out.”

John snorted derisively.

“Just hold onto that statement.” Scott told her. “You’re here for a few days this time, so remember you said that.”

“That almost sounds like a threat.” Ridley chuckled.

“You haven’t tried Grandma’s cooking.”

Somehow it she took it more seriously coming from John’s mouth and looked a little horrified.

Scott laughed again at her expression and she shot him a look.

Oh yeah, perfect for John.

Scott couldn’t be happier for his first younger brother really. For years John had been happy in his own company and the whole family had been more than happy to leave him be. But once he had met Ridley, Scott had noticed a spark in his brother’s eyes that hadn’t been there before.

While John didn’t necessarily talk openly to the rest of the family about everything, he always went to Scott with anything he needed to talk through. And the moment he had realised that his feelings for his new friend weren’t entirely platonic he had called Scott on a private channel and they’d had a long conversation about it.

After that conversation, during which John had convinced himself that Ridley would never want him like that a minimum of seven times, seeing them together like this, and so happy made Scott feel a surge of pride. Life was coming together for three of his younger brothers; maybe Dad was right, and it was time for him and Kayo to have a talk.

When the trio got down to the dining room they found that they were the last to arrive and quickly sat down in three vacant chairs.

“Finally! Thought you guys had decided to stay in bed all night.”

Gordon shot John a knowing smirk, and John in turn glared directly at Alan, who put his head in his hands and tried to hide his face. Ridley’s cheeks flushed a little pink and she stared pointedly down at the table, upon noticing this Penelope gave Gordon a shove and a warning look.

“Behave.” John heard her whisper sharply, and for what must have been the millionth time in his life he thanked the universe for his best friend.

Gordon pouted but recovered quickly.

Dinner was a lot more relaxed than any of them had been expecting. Things had been slightly tense for the first few minutes, everyone eating in a relatively awkward silence, waiting for what they thought was the inevitable. Even those who had specifically heard Jeff say that it was not an interrogation not trusting him not to ask awkward questions, but once they had realised there was nothing to fear everyone had dropped their tension, and the conversation had flowed easily.

Alan listened in awe as Ridley caught him up on the GDF and NASA’s combined efforts into increased interstellar travel. John and Penelope had an overdue talk about her restaurant recommendations, during which she swore the portions hadn’t been so tiny when she had last been there. Scott, Gordon, Kayo, and Brains talked about plans for some small jets so that Jeff, John, Gordon, and Alan would be able to get around (while on earth) without relying on Scott, Virgil, or Kayo to play taxi, or stealing someone else’s ship.

When the food was finished and everyone was getting a little restless sitting in the dining room Jeff insisted that they all go and he would clear up, despite everyone’s protestations. But John hung back, shooting Scott a look that apparently spoke a thousand words of understanding between the two and the eldest made sure to have everyone else leave.

“Hey, you okay?” Ridley asked, then yawned. “Excuse me.” She yawned again and John laughed at her.

“Go to bed,” He pulled her in and kissed the bridge of her nose. “I won’t be long; I’m just going to help Dad clear up.”

“Okay, but if I’m asleep by the time you join me: I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She reached up and kissed him sweetly before turning to leave the room.

“Goodnight Jeff,” Ridley gave a small wave as she left.

“Goodnight,” Jeff called after her, collecting up the dishes from the table. “I meant what I said son, I’m fine, get to bed. It’s not easy to jump an eighteen-hour time difference.”

John ignored his father’s insistence and set about collecting up glasses.

“Actually, I want to talk to you.”


	24. Chapter 24

It had taken Penelope a lot longer than Scott had thought it would to corner him alone. He’d half expected it to be one of the first things she’d do, but he supposed trying to stop Kayo from bringing about Gordon’s demise took precedence.

He had retreated to the balcony, and was staring out over the island, ocean, and sky, beer in hand when he heard the door behind him open and close delicately.

“Lady P.” Scott greeted her without even turning around, he didn’t even turn when he felt her stop beside him and join him leaning on the railing. “Peaceful, isn’t it?”

The English aristocrat hummed her agreement but didn’t speak.

“Not a lot of peace these days. Got to grab it while you can.” He took a swig of his beer.

“I would have thought that having your father home would have granted all of you boys some peace.” He finally turned to look at her when she spoke. “Especially you.”

“I’ll never be at peace with life.” He let out a wry chuckle at the honestly of his own statement, Dad was back but that didn’t mean anything else was different.

“I don’t know,” She sighed. “I think you could be. You just need to be willing to allow yourself to be.”

“Not when I have all of you to consider.”

She opened her mouth to protest but he held up a hand to silence her.

“Let me finish.”

She closed her mouth, albeit begrudgingly and allowed him to continue. Perfect match for Gordon.

“I know you can all handle yourselves. You’re all absolutely more than capable, but for eleven long years I had to handle the bigger picture of everything. Sure, you and John and Virgil all helped where you could and whenever I needed it, and I’ll always be extremely grateful for that, but at the end of the day, it all still rested on my shoulders first. And that’s too big a burden to just shuck off onto Dad now that he’s home.”

She nodded in understanding, and they were quiet for a moment.

“See, I wasn’t implying that you’ve ever been a damsel in distress.”

Penelope rolled her eyes but smiled. “I know.” She nodded. “But if anyone deserves some peace now, it’s you. So allow it to yourself.”

“I’ll try.” He conceded.

They were silent for a few more moments before either of them spoke again, she was likely testing to see if they would be interrupted. The noise from inside told Scott that it was unlikely their absence would be noticed for a little while, but you could never be certain in the Tracy household.

“Have you spoken to John?” She asked.

“Only very briefly the other night. We couldn’t talk properly because Kayo was with me.”

She smirked and breathed a laugh out through her nose.

“Don’t start.”

“I won’t.” Penelope shook her head. “Kayo and I have had a talk, I’m happy for the two of you, for whatever the arrangement might be.”

“Thank you.”

“He picked it up though, didn’t he?” She asked, getting back to her original point.

“Yeah, first thing he did I think, I know Ridley had some GDF stuff to finish up when he got there so he probably picked it up then. But he has it.”

“And he’s happy with how it’s turned out?”

“Seems to be.” Scott nodded. “Why aren’t you asking him instead?”

“Because I’m hardly going to ask him about it in front of Ridley, and I’m not going to drag him off for a private conversation.” She hissed, checking over her shoulder again to see if they were likely to be disturbed.

“We’ll both corner him tomorrow. I want to see it.”

“Me too.”

“Things are coming together for our awkward little space case, aren’t they?” Scott smiled, inclining his beer bottle slightly towards her glass.

“They are.” Penelope smiled too as she clinked her glass against his bottle.


	25. Chapter 25

“What about?” Jeff had halted in the process of adding a plate to the pile currently resting on his arm.

“Ridley.” John answered simply, not looking up from what he was doing.

“Okay…”

John was wearing an expression that Jeff couldn’t quite read. It was a mixture of serious, nervous, embarrassed, and surety all in one muddled ball and he didn’t know what to make of it. And that made _him_ nervous.

“I think you can guess that I like her if that’s what this is about.” Jeff tried to play it off.

“Partly. That makes it easier anyway.” John still didn’t meet his eyes.

John’s hands were shaking.

Jeff knew the signs of incoming panic when he saw it.

“Sit down,” Jeff directed. “Sit down, take a breath or two, steady yourself and then tell me what it is you want to tell me.”

John put the glasses he had already collected down on the table, sat in the nearest chair and did as he was told.

After a couple of moments Jeff watched John’s expression turn from unreadable to the calm and collected one he’d become used to since he’d gotten home, and his hands stopped shaking.

“That’s better.” Jeff said softly as he took the seat opposite. “Just tell me what you have to tell me son. I promise nothing you can say is going to change anything.”

John’s small smile was a grateful one, but his eyes betrayed the nerves that were back once again.

“Is she pregnant? Once again, totally fine, but that’s the part where things start to get complicated.” He saw John’s eyes grow wide and he let a teasing grin fall to his face.

The calm was back in place with a small smile of his own.

John shook his head. “No, no she’s not.”

“Then what on earth has gotten you so nervous?”

John reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

“Don’t freak out.”

He placed the small navy and gold box down on the table between them.


	26. Chapter 26

“What do you think Scott and Lady Penelope are talking about?” Alan asked, staring up at the pair stood out on the balcony.

“Probably some boring GDF stuff.” Gordon told him, hitting him in the back of the legs with a cushion.

“Hey!” Alan protested and immediately grabbed another cushion to take a swipe back.

“Stop staring at people Allie, it’s creepy.” Gordon told him, seizing the cushion that was swung at his head out of the air easily.

Once he set the cushion down on the couch beside him Sherbet, who had been seeing who’s attention he could accost since Penelope was missing from the room, hopped up onto it easily and curled up, Gordon absentmindedly scratched the pug’s head.

“I’m not being creepy! I’m just- -”

“Being nosey.” Virgil suggested, looking up from his sketchpad, smirking.

“No!” Alan objected. “Curious. I’m just curious.” He corrected.

“The polite way of saying ‘nosey’” Kayo joined in, pausing in her efforts of trying to find a movie to watch.

“I’m not being nosey…” Alan whined.

“Alright,” Grandma Tracy cut in. “That’s enough.”

Gordon rolled his eyes and muttered something about the ‘privileges of being the baby’ while Alan childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

“Ow!”  
“Hey!”

They both yelled at the same time, as Grandma Tracy hit each of them around the head with a cushion. Sherbet barked at the disturbance to his nap.

“Behave.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Gordon grinned at her, but she held the cushion up again in warning “Okay, alright, sorry… I’ll be good.” He put his arms up in surrender.

“For a-all of five seconds.” Brains said.

“You wouldn’t be you, if you were good.” Kayo added.

“Hey, I’m a nice guy!”

“You’re an asshole.” Virgil corrected him brightly.

“Virgil!”

“Sorry Grandma…”

“I’m only an asshole when the situation demands big bro.”

“Gordon!”

“Sorry…”


	27. Chapter 27

Jeff’s brain took less than a second to connect the pieces, and his eyes flashed directly from the box to the turquoise orbs of his second son.

“Are you serious? Because this is serious son.”

“Never more serious about anything in my life.” The conviction in John’s eyes spoke volumes.

Jeff felt what could only be described as a tsunami of pride wash over him.

Then he laughed a little. “And you’ve just been carrying it around everywhere with you?”

“Easiest way to make sure she doesn’t stumble across it by accident.” John shrugged.

“Who knows?”

“Just Scott, Penny, and EOS.” He told him. “And now you.”

“What about Ridley’s - -” Jeff began to ask but John cut him off with a shake of his head and a wave of a hand.

“Irrelevant.”

Jeff nodded in understanding.

He reached out to the box between them but stopped short of touching it.

“Can I look?” John was sharing something incredibly important (and obviously very close guarded) with him, so asking permission seemed fitting.

“Of course.”

Jeff took the box in his hand, holding it almost gingerly as he opened it. Despite knowing exactly what the contents would be there was another surge of pride at what he saw. There, staring back at him from the secure confines of some pale cream crushed velvet, was a very beautiful, but simple, and obviously custom-made ring.

“What do you think?”

“Beautiful.”

Central on a white-gold band sat a cluster of tiny, star shaped white diamonds, with a princess cut salt and pepper diamond nestled in the centre. It reminded him of the clear night sky, perfect for an astronaut.

John’s smile at his father’s approval was wide.

“How long have you been waiting for it?”

“From design process to picking it up, a few months. Penny knows a lot of people, so she found someone, and Scott and EOS helped with making sure it wasn’t traced back to any of us.”

“Yeah, from what I’ve seen since I got home the media would have a frenzy if someone with the name Tracy was picking up an engagement ring.”

“Luckily, I’m an unknown face, and the only people who hear my voice are those who make the distress calls, so it was easy to go and pick it up under a fake name.”

Jeff couldn’t suppress the laugh that tumbled past his lips, it was a proud one though.

“You thought of everything didn’t you?”

“Got to when the only opportunity I have to collect it is when I’m actually visiting Ridley.”

“Does she have _any_ idea?”

“Not really, I don’t think so at least. But it is something we’ve talked about before, so it won’t be a shock, but it will definitely be a surprise.”

“Sounds to me like you have a very exact plan.”

“I do.”

Jeff listened carefully as John explained his plan.

“Ah, so I kind of put a dampener on things by insisting you both came here for the rest of the week.”

“No. No, we can still go back up on the space elevator in time. Ridley officially has to be back up on Global one at the end of next week, but really it’s more like _by_ the end of next week so she can go back up earlier which was the plan. But since she wouldn’t technically be back on active duty until the end of the week, she’d be free to spend the time with me on Thunderbird Five. Grandma said to redirect comms down here for the day so we could actually spend the time together.” John stopped in his explanation when he saw how Jeff was looking at him. “What?”

“Nothing,”

Jeff shook his head, but he stood and made his way around to John’s side of the table. Gesturing for him to get out of his seat Jeff pulled him into a tight hug which was immediately returned.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you myself, and sooner.” John mumbled into his shoulder. “I should have, especially with this. I was going to, I just got lost in it all.”

“It’s okay,” Jeff reassured him. “I get it, you’ve never been one for broadcasting your life.”

“Well yeah, but I still should have told you…”

“I guess Gordon kind of did,” Jeff smirked at the memory of second youngest taking an immediate opportunity to tattle on second oldest. “So you’re forgiven, don’t worry about it.”

John laughed.

“I don’t think I’ve said this enough to make up for the time that I was gone, but I am so, _incredibly_ proud of you and the man you’ve become.” He felt John hold onto him just a little tighter. “And your mom would be too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put so much research into this ring that pinterest still has not stopped showing me precious stone cut charts and I wrote this about mid-october.   
> Also Christmas prep has been getting on top of me but I promise I'll reply to all of your lovely comments tomorrow! Just so you know I appreciate them and you guys SO MUCH you've all honestly brightened my year! ❤❤


	28. Chapter 28

By the time Jeff and John had finished clearing the table, put everything in the dishwasher, and washed up what didn’t fit, Jeff could tell his son was exhausted. So despite his second eldest being almost thirty Jeff sent him to bed with a warning that he didn’t want to see anything of him or Ridley until they had truly had some proper sleep.

When he headed back up to the lounge he passed his mother on her way to bed and found that most of everyone else could benefit from John and Ridley’s sentence being handed down to them too.

Alan was already sprawled on a couch asleep, his face pressed into the cushions; He could see Kayo was spending more time dozing close to unconsciousness and shaking herself out of it than she was paying attention to the tablet in her hand as she and Penelope leaned against each other; Gordon was also sharing the couch with the two ladies, head in Penelope’s lap, legs hanging over the arm rest, little dog fast asleep on his chest, as the two blondes talked quietly; Parker was talking to Scott while still keeping a close eye on her ladyship. Virgil and Brains were nowhere to be seen, neither was MAX.

Everyone acknowledged him sleepily as he passed through the room, poured himself a glass of whiskey, and stepped through the glass doors, out onto the deck.

He sat down in a chair and watched late evening turn into night in silence.

After around ten minutes when he was sure he wouldn’t be disturbed, Jeff let out a sigh and ran a hand over his face.

“I don’t know how you did it honey; but shit you’re good.” He looked up to the sky, the emerging moon and stars. “I wish you were here to see how right you were. I would be subject to so many ‘I told you so’s’ but hell, I wouldn’t complain.

You were right about Scotty. Pillar of the family, and strongest of us all that boy. I wish I could repay him for everything he had to go through these last eleven years. I do. But nothing could ever be enough.”

_Virgil was only a few weeks old, John barely two and Scott doted completely on them both. John always watched his big brother with a look that could only be described as awe, and Virgil always burbled happily when Scott paid him attention._

_‘He’s going to be the best big brother in the whole world. You mark my words Jefferson Tracy. There’ll be nothing he won’t do for those boys.’_

“How in the hell you were this right about John I’ll never know. But you were, our little star gazer.”

_John was more peaceful than his brothers, his nose always stuck in a book, always asking questions, always wanting to know more, and more, and more. Never satisfied with any answer that he got for very long, he would always find a new avenue of curiosity, a new question, and for the past year and a half they had all been about space._

_‘He’ll find his love among the stars, you’ll see sweetheart.’_

“I don’t think you necessarily meant it this literally darling, but you would adore her. She makes him, they make each other, so damn happy. I haven’t seen him smile that brightly in a long time… Not since you were here actually… I know I’ve been gone a while, but that’s not the point. She makes him so happy he never wants to be without her. He wants to marry her Luce. And from what I’ve seen she’s bound to say yes.”

_‘If any of them choose to get married, John will be the first.’ Lucy observed, watching John play happily with a little Penelope while the other boys actively ignored them, running around shouting. ‘Unless Gordon gets drunk and marries someone in Vegas.’ She laughed, watching a two-year-old Gordon scream loudly and run after Scott and Virgil._

Jeff should probably check that that last part hasn’t happened with the way Lucy’s predictions were going.

“Virgil is still our family soul. Though he’s not so little anymore. I don’t think I’ve ever met a kinder, gentler, more patient person in my life. He definitely gets that from you and Mom. And you were right again, obviously.”

_‘He’ll love who he loves and that’s that. So long as they’re not hurting each other who cares what gender they are?’_

_They were in the kitchen making lunch, Lucy was watching the boys play with some of the other kids in the neighbourhood out of the window. Virgil had taken to following another boy everywhere, ignoring the two girls trying to get his attention._

_Jeff looked up from making sandwiches. ‘Honey, are you trying to say what I think you are?’_

_‘So what if I am?’ Lucy whipped around defensively._

_‘Nothing! Nothing at all!’_

“Gordon is just as much the life of the party now as he was when he was little. But he’s not the party boy I expected. Olympic gold, that takes dedication. The devotion in his eyes whenever he looks at Penelope is something I didn’t expect either, that’s a crush I thought he’d just grow out of, not make a reality.”

_‘He’s gonna do big things this one.’ She was stroking soft blonde hair away from a stitched-up forehead._

_‘Not just jump off of them?’ Jeff looked to her in the rear-view mirror._

_‘They were playing superheroes.’ Lucy repeated the explanation Virgil had given them when they’d heard the shouting and run to their (at the time) two youngest boys, with a smirk._

_Jeff snorted softly._

_‘He’ll surprise us I bet, all of us.’_

“He’s not so much of a baby anymore but Alan’s still _the_ baby. I know you didn’t get a lot of time with him; I wish you had. He’s so eager and determined. I think out of all of them he reminds me the most of you, all light and positivity. I’ve seen him aim for the saddest person in the room and bring them out of it so easily. Gordon distracts them from whatever has made them sad but Alan, his presence seems to comfort them, and somehow settles their mind.”

_The tiny baby snoozed in the bassinet beside the hospital bed, and Lucy looked close to joining in, but she was too enchanted by their newest addition._

_‘Get some sleep Luce, you need it.”_

_‘No, I’m good.’_

_She reached out and stroked the baby’s head softly._

_‘I’m absolutely, well, and truly out-numbered now aren’t I?’_

_‘You were out-numbered four babies ago.’ Jeff laughed._

_‘And number five is going to be adored by everyone, just like his brothers.’_

_‘Speaking of…’_

_Lucy leaned up in the bed to see four eager looking boys paused in the doorway._

_‘Come on.’_

Jeff sighed to himself and stared down at the drink in his hands.

“Hey? Dad?”

Jeff’s head whipped around to see Virgil standing in the doorway back into the lounge.

“Can we talk?”


	29. Chapter 29

“Sure, son.” Jeff beckoned him over.

Virgil let the door slip shut behind him and made his way over to where Jeff was sitting. He sat down in the chair next to him, hands clasped together and elbows resting on his knees.

“What’s on your mind Virgil?” Jeff set his glass down and looked to his middle son.

“I’m sorry.” He blurted out, unable to contain himself

“Sorry?” Jeff’s heart sank. “What for?”

“I should have told you. You shouldn’t have had to find out like that… About me and Brains. I should have just told you. I should have spoken to you, properly. I didn’t. I thought I could put it off, so I did, and I shouldn’t have, and I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise Virgil. If you felt like you couldn’t talk to me then - -”

“It wasn’t that… I swear, I just, I didn’t know how to bring it up. It was awkward enough the first time around, and my overthinking brain kicked in…”

Jeff nodded his understanding.

“Listen to me. Now, I don’t care who it is you love, I really don’t. That’s your decision to make in life, not mine. So long as they love you back, you’re happy, and you’re safe, that’s all I care about. I mean it. Not to mention the fact that it’s Brains, and you already know that I like Brains.”

He watched Virgil’s shoulders slump and his middle son settled into a more relaxed position in his chair.

“I do want to know one thing though.”

“Sure.” A little bit of the tension was back.

“How?”

“How did me and Brains end up together?” Virgil shrugged; tension once again released. “It just sort of… _Happened…_ I guess. There’s no big story about it like John and Ridley, or a decade long ‘will they, won’t they’ like Gordon and Penny.” Virgil snorted at what must be a long running joke that Jeff wasn’t privy to. “We were spending a lot of time together working on the ‘birds and the tech, then we were spending a lot of time together in general, and then I realised that when I got back from a rescue, whether it went good or bad, there was no one else I would rather see first. And he was always there to greet me unless he absolutely couldn’t be. Then he’d send MAX instead, so I knew he was thinking about me.”

Virgil was smiling at what Jeff knew must be happy memories.

“It took some encouragement from Gordon, but after a while I just went for it. And now here we are, almost three years later.”

_“Just kiss him. What’s the worst that could happen?”_

_Virgil stared at his fish of a brother, wide eyed._

_“I can’t just do that!”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because I can’t.”_

_“Okay, I’ll repeat my earlier question: why not?”_

_“Because… Because it’s Brains! And he’s a good friend and if things go wrong… I don’t want…”_

_Gordon cut him off._

_“Virg. I can almost assure you that if you kissed him, you’d be **very**_ _welcome.”_

And, as it had turned out, he had been.

Jeff couldn’t help but smile at Virgil’s happy, reminiscent expression, he reached out and put his hand on Virgil’s arm. Virgil looked to him.

“Feel better?”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

“Good.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a few more moments appreciating the peace of a night without a rescue.

“Come on. Let’s get inside,”

Virgil yawned.

“Good idea.”

Before they reached the door Jeff reached out to Virgil like he had done to John only a short while ago, and pulled him into a hug.

“Thanks Dad.”

Jeff squeezed him tighter for a second before withdrawing from the hug. He put his hands on either side of Virgil’s arms.

“When did you get so big?”

Virgil laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

When John got to his bedroom Ridley was already curled up in bed asleep. He smiled softly at her before turning to the back of the door and slipping the little box into a jacket pocket and zipping it up.

“Hm… John?”

John almost fell over he span around so fast.

“H-hey!” He stammered in shock, but quickly regained himself. “Hey… I thought you were asleep.”

“Mm… Yeah… Was… Heard you…” Ridley muttered, snuggling further into her pillow.

“Go back to sleep Rid. I won’t be long.”

“M’kay…”

He smoothed some of her hair back away from her face and stooped to kiss her head as he passed her on his way into the en-suite.

She murmured in appreciation. “G’night. Lu’ you…”

John huffed a laugh. “I love you too.”

When he had finished in the bathroom John swapped his shirt and jeans for a comfy t-shirt and some cotton pyjama pants and climbed into bed.

Once his head hit the pillow and he pulled the blanket up over himself one of the blue eyes belonging to the person occupying the pillow opposite cracked open. Ridley pouted and reached out to him.

John laughed. “You’re so needy when you’re sleepy.” He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He rolled over to lay on his back, tugging her gently with him. She draped an arm across him and rested her head on his shoulder.

By the time Brains finished up in the lab he had expected Virgil to be asleep and snoring away like usual, but the light coming from under the bedroom door told him different.

“V-virgil?” He asked as he pushed the door open.

“Hey,” Virgil’s head raised from his tablet immediately with a grin. “Everything alright?”

“Yes. I f-figured out the problem.”

“C’mon, please tell me it was something complicated that I couldn’t possibly have seen.”

Brains chuckled. “Unfortunately n-not. A couple of b-bent pins in the s-s-sockets. I think it’s from t-too many reuses.”

“Well we have been reusing some of the same pod bases for years. Nothing that can’t be fixed though, right? We don’t need to build whole new pods?”

“S-should be an easy fix. Just replace the p-pins with new ones and p-problem solved.”

“Mmhm…” Virgil nodded, distracted by watching Brains get ready for bed.

Just as Brains was about to shrug on his pyjama shirt Virgil stopped him.

“Wait.”

Brains stopped, looking at him quizzically with one eyebrow raised.

Virgil swung his legs out of the bed, almost getting tangled in the sheets in his haste to stand up. Brains laughed.

“V-virgil. Please don’t fall over.”

“I won’t. I just…” Virgil made his way to the door and clicked the lock on.

Brains raised both eyebrows with a smirk. “Oh…”

Virgil crossed the room to Brains in two swift strides, enveloping him in his arms the moment he reached him. Though they were almost equally matched for height, Brains tipped his head eagerly for a kiss. Virgil’s hands found their way to either side of Brains’s face, while Brains’s gripped Virgil’s hips pulling him closer.

Cradling the back of Brains’s head Virgil drew him in, swiping his tongue along the seam of his lips, asking for permission that was readily granted.

After a few moments Brains broke the kiss, panting. He toyed with the hem of Virgil’s t-shirt.

“Y-you are far too over-dressed.”

Virgil gazed down at him with hooded eyes, pupils blown wide with only a sliver of russet still visible.

“You’re right.”

Virgil quickly yanked his t-shirt over his head and threw it somewhere in the room. Brains laughed and Virgil slid his hands down Brains’s back, over his backside, bringing them to rest on his thighs. With a small bend of his knees he managed to catch his hands under Brains’s and lift the slighter man up, carry him the few steps to the bed, and deposit him on it.

Brains scooted further back on the bed after toeing off his shoes and Virgil didn’t hesitate to follow him.

Neither Gordon nor Penelope had been particularly tired like the rest of the family, but had retreated to Gordon’s bedroom none the less, Sherbet at their heels.

“What do you wanna watch?” Gordon asked as he flicked the holoprojector at the foot of his bed on.

“I’m not watching Buddy and Ellie.” Penelope answered quickly.

Gordon gave a little nod along with a chuckle. “Fair.”

“I love you, but they irritate me darling.” Penelope said, absently stroking Sherbet’s ears.

When she turned back to him, Gordon was staring at her wide eyed.

“What?”

“Nothing… I just… I…You said…” He made a noise, frustrated with himself. “You-you love me?”

She thought it often enough, but Penelope didn’t even realise she had finally said it out-loud.

“Of course I do!”

Viewing options forgotten Gordon’s full attention was now on her. He approached her slowly. Sherbet hopped down from Penelope’s lap, choosing to settle in the old blue armchair in the far corner of the room.

She was perched on the end of the bed, wearing pyjamas consisting of matching pink satin and lace tank top and shorts, that barely left a thing to the imagination and had Gordon practically salivating the moment she’d stepped out in them. When Gordon reached her he stood in front of her and took her hands in his, watching her face carefully.

“Say it again?”

The plea was barely above a whisper, but Penelope still heard it.

“I love you.” She answered, never breaking their eye contact.

In one swift movement Gordon crushed his lips to hers and they tumbled backwards together, onto the bed.

“I love you.” She gasped between deep and frantic kisses.

“I love you.” She sighed as clothes were tossed onto the floor.

“I love you.” She told him with surety as she brought his face back up to hers.

Holding the back of her head carefully, his fingers tangled in her hair, paying special attention to that sweet spot just behind her jaw, as she herself was lost for words, she felt a soft purr in her ear.

“I love you so damn much Pen…”

Scott had just gotten into bed and was ready to settle down and turn the lamp off when his door opened to reveal an extremely sleepy Kayo, blanket from her own bed slung over her shoulder. She stepped over the threshold and closed the door quietly behind her, making her way over to the bed.

Scott automatically made room for her but watched her curiously.

“You always steal the blankets.” She muttered sleepily. “This is my insurance.” She set her blanket down on the floor beside her half of the bed, conceding to share with him for the moment.

He lifted the cover and she slipped into the bed beside him.

“You’ve ruined me.” She mumbled; eyes closed the instant her head hit the pillow.

“Hm?” He allowed his own eyes to drift shut.

“I can’t sleep without you.”

His eyes snapped open and he found her watching him through her own half-closed ones.

“Don’t let it go to your head fly boy.”

He fixed her with a crooked smile. “Too late.”

He reached out and she allowed herself to be guided to him. He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, smoothing a thumb over her cheekbone.

“Goodnight Kayo…” He whispered as he broke the kiss.

A small hum was all he got in reply as he watched her drift into unconsciousness with a smile on his face.


	31. Chapter 31

“What do you mean it’s broken?!”

The past few days on Tracy Island had passed by without even a hint of a hitch. Sure, there had been big rescues and John had needed to jump in to help with coordination and comms, but Ridley had been more than happy to watch them work and do what they did best, lending a hand if she was needed.

John had apologised several times over but she had assured him that she knew what the score was before they had gotten together; and if she had thought for even a second she couldn’t handle International Rescue being put first, she wouldn’t have put either of them in this position.

He’d vowed to make it up to her, he had, but now… Now that whole plan along with all of his other plans had burst into flames right in front of him. He might have even preferred that to be literal, fires are easier to fix than a space elevator that is stuck in space and won’t launch.

“F-for some reason the c-couplings won’t detach from T-thunderbird Five’s main body.”

“EOS. This had better not be your idea of a joke.” John warned.

_“It’s not John. I swear. I’ve been helping to try and fix it.”_

“She has.” Brains confirmed and John deflated.

“Okay,” John sighed. “This isn’t that bad. Alan just takes me and Ridley up in Three, and I can work on the problem myself from that end.” He rambled. “Problem half solved.”

“No go bro.” His littlest blond brother appeared as if out of nowhere. “You know I took some damage on that space rescue yesterday? Turns out I busted an engine and damaged the other two. Going to be a couple of days before we’re up and running again.”

That wasn’t soon enough.

He’d been planning this for months.

And now?

Now it was a dumpster fire.

“I n-know you and Ridley had p-plans…”

No. You don’t.

He wanted to yell. But he just sighed instead. Brains placed a consoling hand on John’s shoulder.

You don’t even know the half of it.

“Cheer up John,” Alan gave a reassuring grin. “I know it’ll be a couple of days late but that’s not the end of the world. And Ridley will still be back up on Global One in time.”

But their anniversary was tomorrow.

It took all of John’s resolve and composure not to snap at the eighteen-year-old. Instead he settled on running his hands over his face and taking a deep breath to steady himself.

“Thanks guys… Sorry I know it’s not your fault… I just…”

“I know, it can be f-frustrating w-when your plans don’t work out.”

John looked to the scientist and smiled gratefully. Neither might know his actual plans but they were at least trying to make him feel better about it going to shit.

“The Space Elevator is what? Oh shit, sorry John.”

After talking with Brains and Alan, and letting Ridley know the news, John had made his way straight for Scott.

“I know it’s not the best scenario darling, but you still have time to modify your plan.”

And Penelope.

“What did Ridley say when you told her?”

“Same as Alan; It’s not the end of the world.”

They were all sat in the hangar, on the structure that qualified as Thunderbird One’s launch bay, John rested his head against the railings, eyes closed, letting the cool metal help to ease his frazzled thoughts.

After a quiet moment he felt a hand on his back, rubbing a soothing pattern. He immediately looked up to his left where Penelope sat.

“It’s not what you want to hear. I’m aware of that, but we still have time to help you come up with a new plan. Tracy Island may not be space, but it’s still an incredibly beautiful place, and I have the feeling that the date is far more important than the setting.”

John nodded. Why did she always talk sense?

“Penny’s right John,” Scott had his attention now. “We can figure this out between us. We’ve solved much worse problems on the fly.”

John nodded again, he felt infinitely more relaxed than he had five minutes ago.

“We can figure this out.” John repeated, his gaze back to staring straight ahead.

Penelope nodded encouragingly, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Scott’s mouth turn up in a smile.

If anyone could help him come up with an alternative to a proposal plan that’s been in the works for four months it was his big brother, and his best friend.


	32. Chapter 32

She’d told John not to worry about it, she had, but the fact that he’d left her relaxing by the pool to go find Scott and Penelope told her that he was, in fact, worrying about it. So they wouldn’t be back up among the stars by tomorrow, disappointing but not the end of the world, at least they were together and not one of them up in space and the other stuck down here on Earth.

Ridley wasn’t alone for very long though. Ten minutes after John had left Alan had appeared and flopped down onto the sun lounger next to hers with a groan.

She lowered her sunglasses to look at the teenager, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Mind if I keep you company?” Alan mumbled, his face in the cushion of the lounger.

“Bored of being grounded already?”

“Aren’t you?” He turned his head to look at her.

“Well, yeah,” She set her tablet down beside her. “But I’ve been down for almost a whole month. You’ve been out of action for a day.”

“And it’s boring!” Alan threw his arms up dramatically and flopped over onto his back.

Ridley laughed. “You boys truly never stop do you?”

He stared up at the sky. “Nope.” He even popped the ‘p’ to emphasise his point.

“An object in motion will stay in motion until acted upon by a great enough force I guess.” Ridley said absently, returning her attention to her tablet.

“Huh?” Alan turned to look at her.

“Newtons first law of motion.”

“Yeah, I know that but what…?”

“I think it’s a good way to describe you all. You’re all constantly on the go, rescues, training, life, it must be difficult for you to stop for a moment unless you’re forced.”

“We _don’t_ stop unless we’re forced.”

“Exactly.”

“Do you?”

“Not really.”

“That’s why you fit in.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“It’s good to know that you all seem to think that.”

“Of course we do! You’re a space geek who never stops!”

Ridley laughed. “I appreciate your honesty Alan.”

“And you make John happy enough that he’s willing to have some down time, whether it’s down here or up there.” He added.

The tablet was back down again. “You all worry about him, don’t you?”

“Well, yeah…” Alan frowned. “He’s up there, all alone…” She looked at him. “Not twenty-four-seven but you’ve got your own shit to do too,” He added quickly.

“There’s EOS too.”

“Yeah, but it’s not the same. We’re all here together. We can physically see each other, make sure we’re alright, but if something went wrong up there… We might not know until it was too late.”

“Like when EOS tried to take over…”

“Yeah…” 

Ridley’s heart ached at the expression on Alan’s face.

“Come on.” She pushed her sunglasses up onto the top of her head and gathered up her things. “Let’s go do something.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” She swung her legs over the edge of the sun lounger and stood up, offering her hand to Alan. “You’re good at video games, right?”

“I like to think so.” He took her hand and she pulled him up.

“Then let’s go do that.”

Blue eyes widened in excitement. “Really!?”

“Yeah, sure, what’s the worst that could happen?”

Alan was practically bouncing with energy as they made their way back inside, beaming eagerly.

“Have you ever played Cavern Quest?”

“No, I’ve heard of it though.”

“It’s so awesome! I think you’ll like it! First, we have to create you a character, and then we can do some simple quests for you to get the hang of it, then we can move onto the bigger stuff!”

Ridley listened to him ramble excitedly as she followed him to the games room, she hadn’t actually played a video game in years, so she was fully prepared to have her ass handed to her.


	33. Chapter 33

Gordon hit the mat again with a solid bang and groaned.

“That’s it. I’m done. We’re finished for today.” Kayo threw her hands up in exasperation.

“Wait! No! I’m just getting the hang of it.” Gordon protested as he picked himself up off of the floor, his shoulder was also protesting after Kayo’s nine takedowns.

“No, you’re not. You’re not even paying attention Gordon.”

“I am! Come on Kayo! One more try!”

“ _No._ ” The tone of her voice put an end to his protests. “You’re too distracted and you’re going to get hurt. And the last thing we need is one of us out of action.”

“ _Fine._ ”

“Stop pouting.”

Gordon didn’t stop pouting but he did stop complaining as they gathered their things and headed out of the gym.

They walked almost all the way back up to the villa’s main living areas before either of them spoke.

“Penny told me she loves me.” Gordon told her quietly.

“That’s great!” Kayo grinned. “Right?” Her grin fell when she caught the conflicted expression on his face.

“Yeah. Yeah! Of course it is! I just, I thought I’d be the first one to say it and she kind of caught me off guard with it…”

Kayo held an arm out to stop him. “You said it back though, right?”

“Yes!”

“When she could hear you?”

“Well…”

“Oh, Gordon…” Kayo sighed.

“No, no, I said it when she could hear me… _But_ she might have been a tiny bit distracted when I actually said it.”

“You said it during sex didn’t you?”

“I did…”

“Oh Gordon…” She repeated, running a hand over her face.

“I was wondering how much you guys actually pay attention during…”

Kayo cut him off immediately. “I’m not having this discussion with you.”

“But… I can’t ask Ridley! And I’m sure as shit not asking Penny if she heard me! You’re my sister Kayo, _please?_ ”

“Look. You and Penny have a relationship. Scott and I have an arrangement. It’s very different. There are no mid-sex love confessions. It’s nothing like what you and Penny have.” As much as she tried to prevent it, her voice broke a little on the last part and she betrayed herself.

Gordon’s expression softened. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine.” She snapped, staring at the floor.

They stood in silence for a long few moments before Gordon dared to speak again.

“You can’t hurt yourself like this Kay.” He whispered, willing her to look up at him.

“Who’s hurting? I’m not hurting. I told you, I’m _fine_.”

“Kayo…”

“If you tell anyone…” She snarled, finally giving up her front.

“Hey!” He raised his hands. “I’m not going to tell anyone. I swear. But I think you should. And I think _that_ anyone should be Scott.”


	34. Chapter 34

“So,” Alan knocked their current monster sideways. “Am I back to being your favourite now?”

Ridley laughed, pulling herself up from the floor after the ‘blogwart’, Alan had told her they were called, had put her down.

“You’re getting there. Almost regaining your crown.”

“There’s a crown?” Alan asked eagerly, but she could see the mischievous glint, that all of the brothers seemed to share, in his eyes.

“Sure there is,” She rebutted. “It’s silver and decorated with sapphires and aquamarines. Follow’s the IR colour scheme beautifully. Could even wear it on rescues.”

“Wait what?”

Alan turned to her, distracted for a split second, and the blogwart took him down. Watching Alan hit the floor and his last life fizzle away Ridley didn’t notice the second blogwart which had come out of nowhere, seize her and take out her last life as well.

“Shit!” Alan exclaimed, pulling off his headset.

“Watch your language. Grandma will skin you if she hears you talking like that.”

Alan and Ridley both jumped. John was leaning against the doorframe smirking.

“How long have you been stood there?”

“Long enough.”

“Long enough.” Alan repeated in a mocking voice, rolling his eyes in the way only teenagers can. “Like I haven’t been hearing you say worse words down the comms since I was fourteen.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” John dismissed with a shrug. “I never swear.” He added with an air of nonchalance.

Even Ridley snorted at that.

“Different situations.” John said with another smirk and a raise of his eyebrows.

“Gross.” Alan declared.

“Just you wait until you find someone to be gross with.”

Alan huffed. “I’d have to actually go places for a start.”

Ridley looked at him curiously.

“What? You think I leave this island for more than rescues, supply runs, or playing glorified taxi? None of us do. Well, apart from when John and Gordon visit you or Lady P.” He said bitterly. “Or unless we have to attend some kind of event, and then I’m usually the youngest there, with the next closest in age being Kayo. It’s hard to maintain any kind of friendship outside of family.”

Ridley felt a pang of sorrow at the expression on Alan’s face, and one look to John showed that he felt it too. She had known, obviously she had, but she hadn’t _realised_.

The playful expression and excited grins from before had gone and Alan’s eyes cast down to the floor. Without even a second thought Ridley tugged Alan’s arm and pulled him into a hug, she felt him startle for a second but after the initial shock he melted into the embrace, and she held him tight.

“Tell you what, I have a spare room and the next time John comes to visit me you’re coming too. I know a few GDF cadets that are around your age who’d _jump_ at the chance to meet you.”

“Wouldn’t I be in the way?”

Sensing what he was getting at after his accidental intrusion the other day, Ridley shook her head.

“Nope, not at all.”

John watched the exchange between his baby brother and soon to be future wife, not even fighting the smile on his face. He jumped a little but managed not to make a noise when a big hand landed on his shoulder.

“Marry that girl, immediately.” Was muttered by the offending brother.

John shot Virgil a look. One that, judging by the expression his immediately younger brother returned, spoke _volumes_. John put a finger to his lips and Virgil nodded his understanding.

“Hey, Alan! Perfect! Brains and I have a new pod that needs testing out, you up for the challenge?”

“Why aren’t you…?”

“Brains needs to run diagnostics and I need to keep an eye on structural integrity. And anyway, it’s not like I ever fly the pods, I’m just the taxi.”

“But…” Alan trailed off, looking between Ridley and Virgil, a little torn.

“Go, we can continue our game later.” Ridley laughed and nudged him towards Virgil and the door.

“What are you waiting for slow coach? Let’s go!” Alan’s energy was back as he took off out of the door and down the hallway.

“You little…” Virgil grumbled, setting off after him. “See you later guys!”

Before Ridley had a second to think John was pulling her towards him and swiftly into a sweet kiss.

“What was that for?”

“Actually liking my baby brother, and not just tolerating him because you have to.”

“I love all of your family, just happen to like you the best.” She poked him in the ribs.

John rolled his eyes in a way that very much reminded her of the young blond astronaut.

“Come on,” She took his hand and towed him towards the door. “I need some supplies.”

“What? Why?”

“I need to make Alan a crown.”

“Come again?”


	35. Chapter 35

When Kayo finally managed to catch Scott he had just come off of his afternoon run and was heading for a shower.

_“It’s fine, it can wait.”_

_“I’ll be five minutes, just wait for me.”_

Now she was sat on his bed, listening to the noise from his shower, while still trying to stop herself from bolting.

Gordon had been right, as he unfortunately often was about these things, she needed to talk to Scott before things got out of hand.

This thing between them had been going on for the best part of a year, and she supposed that if they did anything other than just have sex, they would be calling it a relationship by now. But until the other night she thought it was just that. ‘Friends with benefits’ as Ridley had termed it. Until the other night when she had been unable to sleep and her first and only thought was to seek Scott out. And he’d readily let her into his bed without expecting anything of her, content to just kiss her and go to sleep; she could have sworn that was all it was, for him at least. No strings attached, frustration lessening, fun.

She’d had a huge crush on Scott since they were younger, but she’d hidden it well and kept it to herself, and eventually life got in the way enough for her to pile other things on top of it and push it deep down, only to have it resurface with a vengeance the first time they fell into bed together.

“So what’s up?”

She startled and dropped her phone; she hadn’t even heard the shower turn off. He laughed.

“I guess I should be proud, not every day you can catch the great Kayo Kyrano off guard.”

He rummaged through his dresser for a clean shirt and pants with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

Most girls would probably stare, dumbstruck, but it’s not like Kayo hasn’t seen any of him before.

“I think we need to have a conversation.”

She saw him freeze momentarily. “Oh yeah?” he cleared his throat in a way that can only be described as nervously. “About what?”

“I think you know.”

Though she couldn’t see his face she could tell he was running through every interaction they’d had in the last day since they were together and coming up frustratingly empty.

Was this it? Was this the bit Dad was talking about? Was this the time he ended up with his feelings in the shit because he’d overstepped the line? It felt like a pit had opened up in his stomach.

If this _was_ it why had she climbed into his bed the other night, claiming she couldn’t sleep without him, only to ditch him now?

Shit, shit, shit. No. No, no.

He could feel her eyes on his back. She’s not stupid, she could probably see that he was worried just from his actions. He fumbled with his clothes, his mind momentarily blanking on how to put on a t-shirt.

He needs to speak because she’s expecting a response, but his mouth won’t work, and neither will his brain.

How long has he been stood like this?

She’s expecting you to speak Scooter. Say something. _Any_ thing.

“I really don’t think I do.”

No that. Idiot.

He heard a dejected sigh and that cemented the fact that he was _in fact_ an idiot.

“Sorry. I’m sorry.”

He felt her eyes on him again, but when he still didn’t turn around:

“This was stupid. It’s stupid. It doesn’t matter.” He heard her feet hit the floor and her stand up from the bed.

She almost reached the door before Scott swiftly turned and seized her arm. In the back of his mind he was well aware that she could put him on the floor in a second but relished in the fact that she didn’t.

“It matters. And it’s _not_ stupid. Especially if it matters to you.”

They stared at each other for a long moment. She moved first. Luckily, even though it still took him slightly by surprise, he had half been expecting it when she threw her arms around him. What he hadn’t been expecting, however, were the words that unconsciously fell out of his mouth as he pulled her close.

_“Please don’t ever leave me.”_


	36. Chapter 36

Ridley was sat at the desk in John’s bedroom, surrounded by various crafting supplies, working on her masterpiece while John was reclined in an armchair by the glass sliding door, reading and occasionally looking up to check on her progress.

“Do I even dare to ask why you guys have glitter?”

“I don’t know, but the answer probably has something to do with Gordon.”

“There’s five different shades of _blue_ glitter though.” She gestured to the bottles on the desk with a sweep of her hand. “What do you think he was planning?”

“Something that would have turned Scott’s whole head grey no doubt. Or caused Scott to finally snap and lock him in the tank with Thunderbird four.” John didn’t even look up from his book. “He once put a confetti bomb in with my monthly supply run.”

“What?” Ridley giggled, turning to him.

“Yeah. It got _everywhere._ Scott and Grandma got so mad with him. They made him come up to Five and clean it up. But I was still finding bits months later.”

“So what did you do?”

“Absolutely nothing. They made him clean it up and that was enough. Why do you ask?”

She eyed him suspiciously. “Because I’m not stupid and I know full well that if any of your brothers were to mess with your ‘bird, you would plot revenge. All of you would.” Suddenly her eyes widened in realisation, and John stuck his nose further into the book. “Oh. The answer is to _do_ with Gordon, but it wasn’t Gordon who bought it was it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You knew exactly where the glitter was.”

“Don’t know what you mean.”

“This was _you_ wasn’t it? This was supposed to be your revenge, but you changed your mind.”

“You’re being ridiculous.” He waved his hand dismissively and tried to return to his book.

“Am I though?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think I am. You were going to glitter bomb your little brother.”

“No.”

“You _were_.” She insisted. “So what changed?”

John sighed in resignation. “Fine. Gordon had his accident, and I couldn’t bring myself to do it, then we got really stuck into the search for Dad and it went on the back burner.”

“What were you going to do?”

“I was going to put it in his shower.”

“Clever.”

“A little more sophisticated than a simple glitter bomb. As he tried to get it off there would be more, and it would drive him nuts.”

Ridley laughed and John smiled a little proudly.

“How did you even get it?”

“Alan is a great help. And because I got him to buy it Virgil didn’t even question it; he just went into ‘I don’t want to know’ mode.”

“I’m learning that that is a good default setting to have when it comes to Gordon and Alan.”

Ridley poured the last bit of glitter over the glue, let it sit for a moment, and gently shook off the excess.

“You know he’s going to wear that everywhere, all the time, right?”

“And your point is?”

“Nothing, I just hope you’re prepared to follow him around with a sweeping brush.”

“That’s why you put some glue over the top, prevents further glitter spillage.”

“Fair enough.”

“Aw, what’s the matter? Are you jealous?” Ridley teased.

John huffed, rolling his eyes, she really could see where the younger blond astronaut had picked it up from.

“Don’t worry! You’re still my favourite, favourite.”

She stood from the desk and slipped into his lap, taking the book from his hands and setting it on the table beside the chair. John huffed again, but wrapped his arms around her none the less. She leaned back against him, sighing contentedly, enjoying a simple moment of peace until:

_“No! You can’t just say that and then walk away!”_

_“Forget it! I didn’t say anything!”_

_“Yes you **did**!”_


	37. Chapter 37

Kayo started in his arms and pushed back slightly to stare up at him.

“What did you just say?” she whispered.

And Scott. Scott Carpenter Tracy. Rescue operative, first responder, pilot of Thunderbird One, the man who took the family square on his shoulders for eleven whole years and stares the possibility of his own death right in the face on practically a daily basis; panicked.

“Nothing!” He released his hold on her and started to move away. “Nothing. I said nothing.”

“Scott…” She reached out to him but seemed to think better of it when he continued to move away. “Talk to me.” He remained silent and impassive, his back now to her. “Talk to me.” She repeated more forcefully.

“Just leave it Kayo.”

“I can’t.”

“Kayo…” He warned as he heard her try to approach him again.

“No!” She shouted, frustrated. “You can’t just say that and then walk away!”

“Forget it!” He yelled back. “I didn’t say anything!”

“Yes you _did_!”

“No I didn’t! Why do you even care if I did anyway?!”

“Because it matters! _You_ are _important_ to me and whatever you have to say, it matters!”

She swiped angrily at eyes welling with frustrated tears. She sniffed attempting to hold them back and Scott turned instantly, suddenly there with his arms around her, gathering her to his chest.

“I’m sorry.” He said quickly.

Kayo frowned against his chest and pushed herself back once more.

Peridot met sapphire, and they were silent for a long moment.

“I’m not going to leave you.” She said firmly, clearly, not an ounce of uncertainty.

The ‘ever.’ she wanted to add was silent, knowing she couldn’t guarantee him that in their lives. But she wouldn’t – _ever –_ if she could help it.

In answer he seized her face in his hands and captured her lips in a long, lingering kiss.

When they finally separated, slightly out of breath, Scott still didn’t open his eyes for a moment and she watched him grin and then laugh, giddy, before her hand on his cheek brought him back to her.

“When everything goes back to our normal and Dad’s not insisting on copious amounts of family time, we’re going on a date. An actual, physical, proper date. Anywhere you want. Ladies choice.”

“I don’t care where we go.” She swiped a thumb over his cheekbone and his hand came up to cover hers. “I just want you.”

“I just want you too.”

She pulled him down for another kiss, she felt his smile and returned it with one of her own. Her hands went for his shirt, rucking it up his back and he backed her into the wall with a thump, his hand coming to rest above her head. He broke the kiss to grin down at her, while she gasped. Annoyed by his movement her hands went straight into his hair and dragged him back down.

Her words were hot on his lips. "You're not getting away that easily."

"Good."

Quite the little crowd had gathered outside Scott’s bedroom door. John and Ridley had been the first, swiftly followed by Penelope and Sherbet, then by a still dripping Gordon; Virgil had clearly been unable to resist and dragged Brains and Alan with him.

“About damn time.”

The majority of the group murmured their agreement.

“Wait, what do you mean about time?!” Alan hissed.

“Nothing you need to know Sprout.” Gordon smirked. “Just be glad you’re a heavy sleeper.”

“Gross.”


	38. Chapter 38

“Hey Pen,” Gordon whispered.

“Hmm?” Penelope was laid next to him on another sun lounger by the pool.

“You know I love you, right?”

“What? That’s a silly question darling,” She turned her head to face him. “Of course I do. What made you think I didn’t?”

“Well, I didn’t really say it back the other night…” He turned away from her to look up at the sky sadly.

“Gordon…”

“I didn’t though.” Gordon frowned up at the sky.

“Gordon…” Penelope frowned at him.

“You said you loved me and I didn’t say it back and I can’t stop thinking about it.” He sighed.

“Gordon!”

“Hm, what?”

“I know you love me,” She reached over and guided his head to turn and face her once more. “I don’t need you to say it.”

“But I…”

Penelope checked over her shoulder to see who was around and, finding them alone, she moved to join him on his sun lounger, practically laying over the top of him.

“Well hi…” Gordons boyish grin was back, and his hand was on her waist.

She grinned straight back at him. “Hello.”

“Anyone could walk out here at any minute you know, your ladyship.”

“I know,” Penelope nodded, her hair had fallen like a curtain around them and she tossed it over her shoulder and tucked it behind her ear. “But I need to make my point.”

He swallowed as he gazed up at her. “Oh yeah?”

“I know that you love me. You don’t need to tell me all the time. I don’t need you to. I love you and I know that you love me, that’s all I need my darling. And even if I had ever thought you didn’t this would have done away with all of those doubts.”

“How so?”

“If you didn’t love me you wouldn’t be this worried about not having said it back. Besides,” She stroked her fingertips softly across his face and he closed his eyes, a pleased smile forming at the sensation. “You did. I heard you.”

His eyes snapped back open and locked with hers. “I love you.” Gordon breathed, a hand reaching up to smooth along her jaw and push back into her hair.

She reached up to place a hand over his, bringing it back around as she turned her head and pressed a kiss to his palm.

“I love you too.”

He used the hand still on her waist to guide her to lay over him and pulled her down for a kiss.


	39. Chapter 39

The next day came around a little quicker than they all expected really.

“So you have everything sorted?”

John nodded.

“And Grandma hasn’t made any of the food?”

John shook his head.

“Don’t forget this.”

John nodded, taking the picnic blanket Virgil offered him.

Though not in on the full plan (officially at least, he had his suspicions) the third Tracy brother had insisted on helping the second prepare for his and Ridley’s anniversary. While the first looked on, trying to contain a laugh.

“Virgil, I think if you give him any more stuff you’re going to overload them.”

“I’m just trying to help.”

“I know, and I appreciate it.” John smiled setting his supplies down on the counter. “You just need to remember it’s a star gazing picnic for one night, not a trek into the woods for a week.” John smirked and Scott laughed.

“Shut up.” Virgil muttered, but there was no edge to it. “Look, let’s all be honest with each other, there’s a secret here and I’d appreciate being let in on it if you don’t mind. Especially since I already have my own suspicions.”

John sighed and, checking around for anyone else, put his hand into his pocket and set the small navy and gold box on the counter, making sure it was hidden from the view of anyone else who might walk in.

_“Holy shit John.”_

“You wanted to know.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually tell me though.”

And despite how much John was expecting it, Virgil’s crushing hug still caught him off guard.

“You can’t tell anyone. Not even Brains.”

“Yeah, yeah, obviously. It’s not like it’s going to be a secret for much longer though.”

“I mean it Virgil. Not even Brains.”

“I know, I know… And I won’t.” He put a hand over his heart. “I promise. I don’t like keeping stuff from him but it’s not like I’m going to be keeping it for ages is it? ‘Cause obviously this is happening tonight.”

“Obviously.” John parroted.

“How long has this been in the works?” Virgil asked as John replaced the box back in his pocket.

“Since before we got Dad back.”

“That’s a long time to keep something as big as this to yourself John!”

John glowered as Virgil raised his voice and Virgil shrank back a little.

“I didn’t keep it to myself.” John shook his head, seizing the small box and replacing it in his pocket. “Scott knew, Penny knew, EOS knew. Now Dad knows and so do you.”

Virgil didn’t know how to respond so he enveloped John in another hug instead.


	40. Chapter 40

“Would wearing a dress be too much? It’s just a picnic.”

“We’re on a tropical island, I think you can wear whatever you like.”

“Yeah, but if we were back up in space I’d just be wearing my space suit.”

Penelope was sat cross legged on the end of John’s bed while Ridley rifled through the options of clothes she had brought with her.

“This is why I like being an astronaut. You never have to think about what you’re wearing on a daily basis; I don’t know how you do it.”

Penelope smirked. “You do it for long enough and it becomes second nature darling. I have to look perfectly polished and put together or the tabloids will have a field day.”

“I couldn’t do it, I don’t have the patience, I just normally throw on a t-shirt and jeans and call it a day.” Ridley laughed. “I’m not even confident that half of the time I’m fully awake when choosing what to wear. What about this?” She held up a purple knee length dress that was patterned with a smattering of tiny stars.

“I love it.” Penelope smiled reassuringly. “But you know John won’t care what you wear, don’t you? He just wants you.”

Ridley had raised the dress to hold it against herself and was looking in the mirror.

“I know… But for some reason, being here makes it feel like there’s so much more pressure… You know?” She brought the dress back down with a sigh.

“I do,”

Penelope didn’t really remember the first time she had met the Tracy family, she just knew that she had been little, and she and John had been best friends ever since. But even with that in mind, the idea of seeing Jeff again after she and Gordon had started their relationship had been nerve wracking.

“Nothing you can do is anonymous. You can’t just disappear into a crowd and be two people. You’re always going to be you because everyone here knows who you are.”

“Yeah, exactly. Though I guess for all of you that’s just a daily life.”

“Unfortunately you’re not wrong.” Penelope laughed, and Ridley cocked an eyebrow at her. “I have considered going out in disguise before, just for a little bit of peace. But then I remember that everyone I would be going anywhere with is well known anyway, so what would be the point?”

“No one knows who I am, we should go on a night out the next time I’m planetside,” Ridley laughed. “We’ll get you a wig, put you in some non-designer clothes and go have the time of our lives.”

“Deal.”

“You’re serious?”

Penelope nodded. “As a heart attack.”

“We’ll drag Kayo along too, god knows that girl needs a break from these boys.”

“Girls night.”

“Absolutely.”

Sherbet who had been silently observing proceedings suddenly barked, drawing their attention. He had climbed into the drawer which contained Ridley’s clothes and was watching them, wagging his tail ferociously.

“What is it Bertie?”

Sherbet barked again and started nudging something made of a blue and white fabric out of the drawer.

“Are you telling me what I should wear?” Ridley chuckled, scratching the pug affectionately on the head as she bent to retrieve whatever the item of clothing was. “Good boy.” Sherbet nuzzled his little face into her palm. “Oh wow, I haven’t actually worn this since John and I had our first proper date. Down here, anyway.” She held the pale blue and white striped jumpsuit against herself for Penelope to see. “Casual enough for day to day, but nice enough for date-wear.”

“I like it.” Penelope grinned internally. “You should wear that.”


	41. Chapter 41

“Hey Sprout!” Gordon shouted in greeting as he entered Thunderbird Three’s hangar.

“What do you want Fish?” Alan was barely visible as he clung to Three’s side, a soapy sponge in one hand, a bucket of water in the crook of the other elbow, and the cardboard crown Ridley had presented him with firmly attached to his head.

“You know that’ll take forever, right?”

“It’s just for her windscreen. I’ll do the rest with the jet wash, I’m not stupid.”

“Not entirely… Are you ever going to take that thing off?”

“Hey! I seem to recall you entered my space, so if all you’re going to do is insult me I’m going to kindly ask you to leave. Also, no. You’re just jealous.”

“ _Kindly ask me to leave?_ Since when did you become Parker?”

“Okay, how about you fuck off, instead?”

Gordon gasped in mock-horror. “Alan Bartlet Tracy! What would Grandma say if she heard you using language like that?”

“She would tell you to fuck off and leave me alone if you’re just here to taunt me.”

“That’s true, she would.” Gordon heard a female voice and had to squint as he looked up to see her.

“Ah! The elusive Miss Kyrano is here!”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Penny would agree,” Gordon nodded as he climbed up the scaffold to where Kayo was sat.

“I know,” Kayo shifted across to make room for him.

“I hear you’ve made strides after our conversation the other day.” Gordon commented as he settled in beside her.

“Yesterday.” Kayo corrected him.

“Yesterday, yeah, whatever. You’ll be happy to know that I too have sorted out my issue.”

“What? You told Penny you loved her while you weren’t making the bedsprings squeak?”

“Oh come on guys!”

“Hey, you’re a grown up now too, we don’t have to censor our conversations anymore.”

“You didn’t anyway. Can you take this conversation out of my hangar?”

“What’s the matter? Jealous because the only action you’re get- -” Gordon was cut off abruptly when a soap sudd covered sponge connected with the side of his face with an impressive level of accuracy.

Next to him, despite ending up with some collateral splatter Kayo laughed loudly.

“You definitely _are_ in a better mood.” Gordon threw the sponge back in Alans general direction, but it fell short and landed on the concrete floor with a splat.

“Stupid fish…” Alan muttered along with some other choice words as he climbed down to retrieve it.

“I am.” Kayo smiled. “Thank you, actually. I couldn’t get what you said out of my head until I did something about it.”

“No problem. See I can be annoying and useful at the same time.”

“You’re mostly just annoying!” Alan shouted while on his return journey back up the side of Three.

“We need to send him out on more solo rescues. Maybe he’ll meet himself someone nice out in the depths of space like John did.”

“I don’t know, maybe he has his eye on someone.” Kayo teased.

Alan was clearly pointedly ignoring them, but his cheeks flushed red enough to blend in with the side of the rocket.

“Shut up!”


	42. Chapter 42

It had taken an hour, but John – with the help of Scott and Virgil – had managed to hide the bottle of champagne in the bottom of the picnic basket, amongst all of the other goodies.

“Cupcakes from Paris. How?” Scott looked a little put out that good sweets weren't being shared.

“Grandma ordered them for me, and Penny got Parker to go pick them up.”

“Really going all out aren’t you?” Scott huffed a laugh.

“Well he does want her to say yes.” Virgil teased and John gave him a half-hearted elbow to the ribs.

“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think she would. Anyway,” John produced another bakery box. “I’m not stupid enough not to get backup.”

“Did I ever tell you you’re my favourite?”

Virgil rolled his eyes at Scott as John opened the box and offered them each a cupcake.

“Don’t tell lies, we all know it’s Alan.” John dismissed him.

“That’s true.” Scott conceded, taking a generous bite and making a loud noise of happiness. “Can’t help it though, the kid is extremely likeable. Evidenced by your girlfriend making him a crown.”

“Where did she even get the glitter for that?” Virgil asked around a mouthful of cake.

John felt his cheeks burn a little. “Long story.”

Scott narrowed his eyes. “It has something to do with Gordon, doesn’t it?”

“You could say that.”

“Then I simply do not want to know.”

“Good choice.”

Virgil made a noise of satisfaction after taking another bite. “These are so good.”

“Only the best for our little Johnny boy.” Scott teased, reaching over to ruffle John’s hair, but his younger brother ducked out of the way just in time.

“Don’t you dare.”

Scott laughed.

“And don’t call me Johnny.”

“Don’t mess him up Scott, he has to look perfect for his date.” 

John didn't miss a second of Virgil's smirk and caught onto his brothers train of thought very quickly.

“Fuck off.”

“Can’t have a single hair out of place or Ridley might lose all interest in him.” Virgil mused.

He reached out then and John practically growled.

“Don’t start.”

“Don’t start what big bro?”

Virgil tried to act nonchalant but John narrowed his eyes at him. Scott laughed.

“Don’t you trust me?”

John moved around to Scott’s side of the counter and Virgil followed him.

“Not in this context. No.”

Virgil placed a hand over his heart. “I’m deeply offended.”

“I mean it Virgil. Don’t start. Not right now.”

Sooner than he had anticipated John’s back was against the fridge and he had nowhere else left to go.

When Penelope and Ridley approached the door to the kitchen all they could hear was some vague shouting, and they shared a look of mild concern as the pushed open the door just in time to see John duck out of Virgil’s reach and swiftly pin his younger brothers arm to his back.

Virgil made an impressed noise. “Where did you learn _that_?”

“Kayo.” John smirked.

Through the commotion none of the three brothers had notice the two women enter the room.

“What are you guys doing?”

They all turned swiftly, as though a practised motion, and answered in unison. “Nothing!” releasing a sigh of relief when they realised where the question had come from.

“You’re all far too practised in that.” Penelope laughed, sitting down on a stool next to Scott.

“You’re currently in possession of the most practised.” John told her, offering her the box of cakes.

“You mean Gordon?” She asked as she picked a cupcake out of the box.

“Yes, Fish Boy.” Virgil confirmed.

“Our ultimate prankster.” Scott nodded. “The master of deny and subvert. Surely you’ve learned that over the years.”

“Of course I have. Don’t forget, he’s pulled the occasional prank on me too.”

“Has he?” Ridley laughed, tucking into John side.

“I personally think they were more for Parker," Penelope's expression was thoughtful for a moment before she continued. "But yes, Gordon has a little more of a death wish than you’d like to believe.”

“He got Kayo once." Scott said. "By accident, but he was terrified of retribution for ages.”

“Was that the one with the fireworks that you told me about?” Ridley asked, looking up at John.

“The very same.”

“Didn’t you say she got payback by turning his bedroom upside down?”

“She did.” Virgil nodded.

“Obviously you all helped.” Penelope smirked.

The three brothers answered in unison once again: “Obviously.”

“Where was Alan?”

“Playing distraction.”


	43. Chapter 43

“Have fun you two!” Scott called as John and Ridley left the villa.

“We will!” Ridley called back.

John smiled as he wrapped the arm that wasn’t occupied with the picnic basket around Ridley’s shoulders, and she snuggled into him

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmured as he kissed her head.

“Thank you.” She turned her head to meet his lips with hers. “You don’t scrub up too badly yourself.”

John chuckled. “And just like that, the moment’s gone.”

“There’ll be many more I’m sure.” She laughed.

She stopped them just out of sight of the villa, allowing his arm to slip off her shoulders taking his hand in hers instead and pulled him down for a proper kiss. She felt his mouth turn up in a grin and pressed herself closer.

“Come on,” He didn’t move his face away, just broke the kiss to speak. “We need to get there before it gets dark.” He laughed when she frowned, displeased. “We can do more of this when we get there.”

“I’m a fan of that idea.” She pecked his lips again before moving backwards and tugging on his hand. “Lead the way.”

He led her off of the main tracks and down an unpaved and slightly overgrown path that, while well trodden, seemed mostly unused. Ridley was glad she was holding onto John’s hand because she tripped at least five times before they were even out of sight of the start of it.

“Do we have time to stop for just a second?”

John stopped immediately. “Everything alright?” He cocked an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

“You know bloody well that it isn’t.” She grumbled, taking off one shoe to shake a couple of stones out of it.

He looked down at her feet. “I’m glad you’re wearing sensible shoes.”

“Hey, I thought I signed up for some stargazing and a picnic, not a hike.”

“At least they’re flat.”

He took her hand again once she had both shoes back on and they continued walking.

“Does anyone actually use this path apart from you?”

“Alan sometimes, I think. And Scott, when he’s in the mood for a run with a bit of a tougher terrain. The island is a big place, I doubt any of us have seen more than half of it without it being from the air. Scott and Virgil used to go on camping trips at the weekends before Dad disappeared, so they’ve probably seen the most of it.”

“Aw, that’s kind of cute. Didn’t you ever go with them?”

“Once. Never again.”

“That bad huh?”

“You know them know as semi-put together adults, you didn’t see them as teenagers.”


	44. Chapter 44

“Have fun you two!” Scott called as John and Ridley left the villa.

“We will!” Ridley called back.

Nobody spoke until the door was closed and the couple were out of sight.

“So… We’re all in on the secret here, right?”

“We are.” Scott nodded.

“We are?” Penelope parroted, looking to Scott, brow furrowed in confusion.

“John just filled Virgil in on the plan.”

“Didn’t show me the ring though.” Virgil frowned. “Just the box was enough.”

“That’s a pity, it’s a beautiful ring.”

They all jumped at the sound of Jeff’s voice; nobody had even heard the door open.

“Good evening Jeff,” Penelope greeted him, regaining her composure quicker than the boys.

“Good evening Penelope.” Jeff made his way further into the kitchen and Virgil pushed the box of cupcakes towards him, he eyed them suspiciously.

“They’re safe, John got them from a bakery in Paris.”

Jeff smiled as he took one.

“When did he show you?” Scott asked.

“After what you all thought was going to be the interrogation dinner.”

They all looked a little guilty.

“It’s fine, I can see why you all might have thought that was the case, I was being a bit full on.” Jeff smirked “We’re past it now.” Jeff dismissed them and they all perked up a little.

“What’s it like?”

Jeff and Scott looked to Penelope; she knew the right words better than they did.

“Marquise cut salt and pepper diamond set in a cluster of tiny star cut white diamonds on a white gold band. Your father is right, it’s very beautiful.”

Virgil smiled and hummed in agreement, picturing it clearly through an artist’s eye. “It sounds completely appropriate too.”

“Would you expect any less from John?”

Virgil laughed. “No.”

They were all silent for a moment before Virgil spoke again.

“John getting married first, huh? Who’d have thought it?”

Penelope smiled and Scott breathed a laugh.

“Your Mom, actually.”

The brothers looked to their father.

“Unless Gordon got drunk and married in Vegas, that is.” He shrugged and went to take a bite of his cupcake but paused. “He hasn’t, has he?”

“Gordon hasn’t even _been_ to Vegas.”

“We should take him for his birthday.” Virgil suggested.

Scott snorted. “Like that would go well.”

“It might!” Virgil protested.

“Can I come or is it boys only?”

“You can take Alan’s spot,” Scott offered. “And then we’ll get Kayo and Ridley to come too.”

“Alan could always tag along. We’d just have to leave him in the hotel room.” Virgil shrugged

“Let him bring his video games and he’ll just stay there.” Scott chuckled, the image of Alan playing video games in the hotel room while they all went out partying was definitely amusing.

“You’re not taking your eighteen-year-old brother to Vegas.” Jeff told them quickly. “Once he’s twenty-one you can do whatever you want.”

“Well that settles it, we’re going to Vegas for Alan’s twenty-first.” Virgil decided.

“That’s three years down the line. How do you know people won’t have other commitments by that time?”

“Like what?”

“John and Ridley might want kids Virg.”

“Holy hell Scott, let them get engaged first!”

“I’m just saying…”

“Dad can babysit!”

“Excuse me?!”


	45. Chapter 45

John had been right, as he usually was. The plateau they had reached gave a beautiful view out over the island, the ocean, and up into the deepening night sky.

It gave Ridley an innate sense of calm.

“Beautiful isn’t it?”

John had appeared right behind her and pulled her against his chest, she breathed deep and relaxed back into his embrace.

“Very.”

John’s arms tightened around her and he nuzzled behind her ear, placing a light kiss in the same spot. Ridley shivered and turned in his arms.

“I knew I should have worn a different outfit.”

John chuckled. “I’m glad you wore this. I like it. I remember it.” He pecked her lips and began to kiss a trail across her cheek, over her jaw, and down her throat.

“I want to tell you not to stop -” She broke off with a gasp. “But I think it might be a good idea to eat before it gets too dark.”

“Hm… You have a good point.” John discontinued his assault on her and returned to the picnic basket.

“Anything I can do?”

John handed her the picnic blanket. “Choose where you want to sit.”

An hour later the couple were laying on the picnic blanket staring up at the darkening night sky, waiting for the sun to set completely so that they could appreciate their favourite view properly.

“I don’t think I could eat again for a week. This is what I’ll be thinking about when I’m back up on Global One and living off of dehydrated space crap.”

John laughed.

“Don’t laugh just because your family will send you up whatever food you want whenever you want it.”

“One advantage to the space station being mine I suppose.” He shrugged. “I get to have luxuries and I don’t have to follow anyone else’s rules.”

“Except your Grandma rules about downtime.” Ridley corrected him.

“Yeah, that’s true.” John smiled.

They laid in silence again for a few more moments before John raised himself up on his elbows and looked across at her.

“Hey, I almost forgot, there’s something else about this spot that I want to show you.”

She looked at him with furrowed brows but he just grinned and offered her his hand.

He led her to the edge of the plateau and pointed out across the ocean. Because of the sunset the water was dark but rippling with waves of colour, all different shades of pinks and oranges beginning to give way to purples.

“Oh, it’s beau…” She turned to her side where John had stood, but she couldn’t see him.


	46. Chapter 46

After they had left the kitchen John’s four co-conspirators hadn’t been able to settle, no matter what they tried. They had split up only to come back together again, and were now crowded into Jeff’s office in an attempt to hide from everyone else and not give the game away.

“I wonder how it’s going.”

“It will be fine.”

“I just hope he doesn’t get nervous and blow all of his planning.”

“He won’t.”

“We know where they are, we could sneak out and check, or send a drone! Brains has some tiny mini MAX drones that we could use…”

Penelope cut Virgil off. “Stop it. Stop it, all of you.” She turned to Jeff. “It will be going fine.” She turned to Scott. “He won’t get nervous, if you think that he will then maybe you don’t know your brother as well as I do.” She turned back to Virgil. “We are _not_ sending drones to check on them.” She closed her eyes and took a breath before continuing. “We are not checking on them in any way, shape, or form. We are leaving them alone and letting them have this moment in private. That’s how John wants it and I’m sure how Ridley would like it too.”

At least the three Tracy’s had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

“So… If I may ask, your ladyship, what exactly is going on with you and my second youngest boy?”

“Go back to your paperwork Jeff.”

The men laughed.

“I’m being serious though, what’s happening there?”

“Nothing untoward I can assure you.” She tried to dismiss the line of conversation with a wave of her hand.

But Scott had other ideas. “That’s not what it sounded like the other night. _I_ can assure _you._ ”

Penelope turned and glared at Scott while Jeff and Virgil laughed.

“Consider it payback for you and Kayo keeping Gordon awake.”

“Ooo! Okay!”

“I don’t need to hear _any_ of this.” Jeff put his head in his hands.

“Trust me when I say you don’t need to hear any of _that_ either.” Virgil chuckled, but stopped short at the look on Penelope’s face.

“I will murder both of you.”

“Kayo would protect me.” Scott insisted.

“No, she wouldn’t.” Penelope corrected him.

“You’re right, she wouldn’t…”

“Speaking of Tanusha…” Jeff started.

“Oh no…”

“Any changes on that front?”

Jeff smirked, and instantly Scott knew that he knew about the conversation the day before.

“Who told you?”

“No one needed to son, you two are very loud.”

“And don’t we know it - - Hey!” Virgil squawked as Scott elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

“Do I need to get in line to murder him or will you let me skip ahead?”

“Get in line.” Penelope told him primly.

Jeff laughed.


	47. Chapter 47

“Oh, it’s beau…” She turned to her side where John had stood, but she couldn’t see him.

At least, not at first.

John was down on one knee grinning up at her, a navy box held open in one hand, a ring sparkling in its centre.

She stared at him, unblinking, wide eyed, mouth agape; the sight must have been hilarious because John even dared to laugh a little at her.

“Is this a dream?” She breathed. “It’s a dream, right? I’m dreaming. I’m actually dreaming.”

He was trying his hardest not to laugh and had to clear his throat before he trusted himself to speak. “Ridley…”

“Yes.”

“But I…”

“Yes!”

“I had a whole speech…” John sighed.

She dropped to her knees in front of him, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him so fiercely he overbalanced, and they tumbled backwards. They were both grinning and laughing as she peppered his face with kisses, until there was a small hollow sound as John lost his grip on the ring box, then they both froze.

“Shit!”

Ridley scrambled backwards, letting John up. He flipped around instantly and panicked.

Oh shit.

John jumped to his feet muttering expletives and many other words what Ridley assumed to be curse words in languages she didn’t understand. But he soon stopped abruptly when he spotted a sparkle of light from under the plants to his right. John seized it quickly breathing a sigh of relief.

“We can’t do things simply can we?” Ridley laughed.

John laughed too. “No, we can’t…”

“You got a good hold on that?”

“Ye- -…” She cut him off with another fierce kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck.

John broke the kiss and moved a little further back from her to stop her from cutting him off again.

“I had a whole speech prepared…” He whined. “If you won’t let me give you that, can you at least let me ask you?”

“Ask me.” She whispered. “Ask me!” Her stomach was fluttering excitedly.

“Ridley O’Bannon, I love you more than anything in the world,” She interrupted him with another quick kiss and he laughed again, shaking his head. “Ridley, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” She whispered, she beamed. “Yes! Yes! Of course I will!”

John carefully took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.

Ridley stared down at her hand, finger sporting a twinkling engagement ring, an expression of pure disbelief crossing her face.

“Are you okay Rid?”

“Yeah…”

John smirked fondly. “Are you sure?” He chuckled.

“Positive. I don’t think I’ve been more okay in my entire life.” 

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. It’s beautiful.”

When she lifted her head to look at him he was holding the stashed bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes.

“Where did you get that?”

“Hidden bottom of the picnic basket. It’s where you’re supposed to put the picnic blanket for easier carrying.”

Ridley nodded, impressed by his elaborate planning.

He passed her the glasses as he began to open the champagne bottle.

“Is this the part where you impress me with your skills?”

“Either that or kill a particularly low flying bird.”

Ridley laughed. “I trust you not to claim the lives of any animals Spaceman.”

He unwrapped the foil and removed the wire cage around the cork and adjusted the way he was holding the bottle so that he could twist it with one hand while he covered and held the cork with the other. After a short while the champagne opened with a soft pop.

“Well done!” She praised, clapping lightly with a teasing grin.

John grinned back and took a little bow.

“For an extremely intelligent man, you’re such an idiot.”

“But you love me.”

“I do,”

He poured the champagne into the two glasses as Ridley held them out and once he put the bottle down for later she handed him one.

“Congratulations to us Captain.”

“Congratulations to us Tracy.”

They clinked their glasses together, and when he pulled her in for another kiss she tasted of champagne.


	48. Chapter 48

“C’mon Brains,” Virgil urged at his boyfriend who currently had his head stuck inside Thunderbird Three’s number two engine. “I promised everyone a barbecue by the pool.”

He didn’t know why he’d done something as stupid as that. Over-compensating for a distraction that didn’t need to be made? Maybe. An excuse to keep himself out of the conversation so he didn’t accidentally, due to his own excitement for his brother, let anything slip, more likely. A distraction to keep himself from wondering how they were getting on? Definitely.

“You g-go on ahead. I’ll only be a few more minutes.”

“No you won’t you’ll be at least another hour. And I’ll have to send someone to come and get you still then.”

“Then wait with me.”

Virgil sighed and instead of waiting patiently he nudged the engine cover shut just slightly so it bumped Brains’s shoulder a little. Brains ignored him. So he got up and started moving things around in the lab, noticeable things that would make noise. He saw Brains falter for a moment, but then return to his work.

He picked up a screwdriver and purposely dropped it on the floor. MAX rolled up to him and whistled, annoyed at his antics.

“Yeah I know bud, but your dad is taking _forever_.”

Virgil could imagine Brains rolling his eyes.

He was good for two more minutes after MAX’s mini telling off, but when Brains still hadn’t emerged Virgil made his way over to the filing cabinet. Brains still hadn’t moved by the time he reached it, so he gave it a small push. The sound of metal on concrete was enough to make the scientist start again and let out a sigh of his own. Virgil smirked to himself.

Bingo.

So he pushed the cabinet a little more. Another screech, another falter.

He made it about two metres from his original location before Brains finally looked up.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Just thought it might look better over here.” Virgil shrugged and made a move as if to carry on, when something hit him on the back of the head.

“Hey!”

“Thank you, M-MAX.”

“What the hell?” Virgil rubbed the back of his head as he bent down to pick the stylus up from the floor.

MAX whistled and chirped.

“Stop being annoying, and he w-won’t do it again.” Brains still didn’t look up, but Virgil could hear the amusement in his voice.

Virgil groaned. “Babe. Come on, please.”

“I-if I don’t are you going to continue to passive aggressively rearrange my l-lab?”

Virgil didn’t speak, and instead stared straight at him as he pushed the filing cabinet again.

“Alright! O-okay!”

Brains put his tools down and stood up, walking to the sink to wash his hands.

“You’re so annoying.”

“But you love me though.” Virgil was at his side with a smug smile on his face.

“Unfortunately.”

As though in apology Virgil kissed his cheek and continued along the cheekbone, and down to the hollow behind his ear.

Brains cleared his throat and his hands braced on the edge of the sink.

He felt Virgil’s smirk.

“Something wrong?”

“I thought we needed to get back u-upstairs?”

“Maybe it _can_ wait a few more minutes.”


	49. Chapter 49

“You know, Virgil said we should keep the cork.” John mused turning the mentioned object over in his fingers.

“Hm? Why’s that?” Ridley turned her head to look up at him from where her head rested against his shoulder, smiling at the thoughtful expression on his face.

“Sentiment, I guess. He said it would be a nice little memento, a simple reminder of this moment.”

“He has an artist’s heart as well as eye, doesn’t he?”

“He does.” John smiled, wrapping the cork carefully in his fingers. “This time, I think he might have a point though.”

“Yeah, it sounds like a nice idea. We should write the date on it too.”

“Like we’re ever going to forget the night I proposed to you and you got so excited we almost lost the ring to the island vegetation before I even got it on your finger.”

“Good point.” She nodded. “Wait. If Virgil said to do that, then he knew. He knew, didn’t he?” She raised herself up on her elbows to look at John, her face almost accusatory.

“He did. But only as of this morning.”

“Who else knew? Because you won’t just have told one person. You can’t have.”

“Are you sure you want to open this pandoras box?” John chuckled.

“Who knew?” She insisted.

“You know me well enough. Who do you think I would tell?”

“Well, you ran straight to Scott and Penny when your original plans went up shit creek so obviously they knew.” She settled back down against him, staring up at the sky.

“Correct,” John nodded.

“And like hell you would have been able to keep this a secret from EOS.”

“Correct again.”

“Have I got them all?” She asked.

“Not yet.” John shook his head.

“How many left?”

“Just one.”

Ridley frowned as she thought. He wouldn’t have told Gordon, even she knew he wouldn’t have been able to keep his mouth shut; Kayo was a good possibility, but she just couldn’t see them having that conversation; so was his Grandma, but she felt like they might have been checked in on before now had he told Sally; Alan had no filter either and it would have slipped out when they were alone together yesterday without him realising; so that left one more option. An option John had a long conversation with the night that they got there, an option which John would have felt too guilty leaving out of the loop. Jeff.

“Your dad. Your dad knew.”

“He did. I thought he was going to crush me with the hug I got.”

Ridley smiled. “Good to know he approves.”

“Oh absolutely. He thinks you’re great.” John grinned, but then chuckled, memory of that conversation with his father resurfacing. “You know, when I said I needed to talk to him about _you_ his first thought was to ask me if you were pregnant.”

Ridley burst into laughter. “Oh my god, I’m so glad I was in bed. Then again, I wish I could have seen your face when he said it. I bet you looked terrified.”

“I probably did.” John chuckled. “He would have been okay with it apparently.”

Ridley laughed even more. “Glad to hear that the great Jeff Tracy would be okay with me contributing to his grandchildren.”

“While I’m more than happy to have a family with you, can we give it a few more years yet please?”

“Of course! More carefree fun time and actually get married first?”

“I think I can agree to those terms.” John nodded thoughtfully.

“Plus, you’ve already got EOS. That’s one child to look after.”

“That is very true.”

Beside her John breathed a laugh as Ridley came to a little bit of a realisation.

“Hang on. Does that make me a future step-mom to a murderous AI child?”

John laughed properly this time. “I suppose it does… It’s okay, she likes you now though! She got excited helping me with the ring.”

“That’s good, she probably won’t kill me _right_ away.”


End file.
